Tough Love
by ChildOfSea
Summary: A mistake caused Jason Grace, singer, dancer, actor extraordinaire to close himself off from loving again, after an encounter with a mysterious girl at the airport, Jason is determined to find out more about her as they work together and getting advice from his online friend BeautyQueen10, will Jason start to open his heart again or will history repeat itself? AU Disclaimer.
1. Encounter

**Encounter**

**Jason**

"Hello NYC" I yelled into the microphone. Yes it's me Jason Grace and YES I am THE Jason Grace, singer, dancer, actor extraordinaire. I'm currently finishing off my first world tour before I start preparing for my role in 'The Heroes of Olympus' series, a 5 film deal, and pretty sweet right. Anyway back to the concert after I yelled into the microphone what I got back was a bunch of 'I love you' or 'will you marry me?' then I started singing. "The next song is special, it will be on the soundtrack for The Lost Hero, the first movie in The Heroes of Olympus series, hope you'll watch the movies anyway the song is called** Wish You Were Here**, hope you enjoy" and I started singing.

_**Lately I got this feeling**_  
_**I don't know what's the meaning**_  
_**But I know it's strong**_  
_**And it's over you**_  
_**All I want is to be home with you**_  
_**Oh ooh oh**_  
_**I'm coming right back**_  
_**Ho-ome**_  
_**Livin' without you is a**_  
_**Noo Noo**_  
_**I'm coming right back**_  
_**Ho-ome**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**I wish you were here**_  
_**Yeah, I wish you were here**_  
_**Music is better**_  
_**And lights are brighter when you are near**_  
_**Am I making it clear?**_  
_**The music is better**_  
_**And right now I just wish you were here**_  
_**Oh ooh oh**_  
_**Right now I just wish you were here**_  
_**Oh ooh oh**_  
_**Right now I just wish you were here**_

_**Every night**_  
_**A different city**_  
_**Bright lights, should be pretty**_  
_**But they can't compare, no**_  
_**To the light from you**_  
_**All I want right now is to be home with you**_  
_**Oh ooh oh**_  
_**I'm coming right back**_  
_**Ho-ome**_  
_**Livin' without you is a**_  
_**Noo Noo**_  
_**I'm coming right back**_  
_**Ho-ome**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**I wish you were here**_  
_**Yeah, I wish you were here**_  
_**Music is better**_  
_**And lights are brighter when you are near**_  
_**Am I making it clear?**_  
_**The music is better**_  
_**And right now I just wish you were here**_  
_**Oh ooh oh**_  
_**Right now I just wish you were here**_  
_**Oh ooh oh**_  
_**Right now I just wish you were here**_  
_**Oh ooh oh**_  
_**Right now I just wish you were here**_  
_**Oh ooh oh**_  
_**Right now I just wish you were here**_

All of a sudden the lights started flashing and out came my best friend Leo Valdez, who also happens to be staring in The Lost Hero as Reo Dalves.

"Ladies and gentleman give it up for my best friend Leo V." I shouted.

"HELLO NYC I'M THE SUPREME COMMANDER OF AWESOME LEOOOOO VLADEZZZZZZ" Leo shouted and started rapping.

_**[Rap: Leo V]**_  
_**I can't wait 'til you come back home**_  
_**I know it's late, hoped you were by the phone**_  
_**It so hard gettin' by all alone**_  
_**So call me back, leave a message at the tone**_  
_**I know, you know, I know we can make it by**_  
_**It's been too long since I've looked into your eyes**_  
_**And I'm waitin', so hurry back**_  
_**Bring the shine boy**_  
_**You better follow the path**_  
_**Car, bus, train, go and get a cab**_  
_**Or just fly here- Jet pack**_  
_**Roger that, do you copy?**_  
_**I was a puzzle piece but you solved me**_  
_**Our future, I see it so clear**_  
_**And right now...**_

_**I wish you were here**_  
_**Yeah, I wish you were here**_  
_**Music is better**_  
_**And lights are brighter when you are near**_  
_**Am I making it clear?**_  
_**The music is better**_  
_**And right now I just wish you were here**_  
_**Oh ooh oh**_  
_**Right now I just wish you were here**_  
_**Oh ooh oh**_  
_**Right now I just wish you were here**_  
_**Oh ooh oh**_  
_**Right now I just wish you were here**_  
_**Oh ooh oh**_  
_**Right now I just wish you were here**_

I waved goodbye to Leo as he headed off stage. "Ladies and gentlemen once again Leo Valdez" I said trying to catch my breath. "To be honest with you I didn't know that he was coming, that's all for today's show and thank you." Before I left I noticed in the front row a familiar head of choppy chocolate brown hair, but I thought to myself it couldn't be.

_Flashback- San Francisco Airport. _

_I was waiting for my flight for my next concert while hiding from the paparazzi. OOF! I fell and dropped my magazine. _

_"Hey watch where you're going" I yelled. I look up to see who I bumped into and it was the prettiest girl I've ever seen and I've met Silena Beauguard, the supermodel voted sexiest woman. The she had choppy brown hair and blue no green no brown well colour changing eyes._

_"Well you were the one that bumped into me" she retorted while picking up her stuff. "Wow you bought a magazine about yourself somebody is in love with himself. Hey if you want to stare at your face why don't you buy a mirror it's cheaper." With that she started walking away._

_"Hey" I called after her. "I didn't get your name, I'm Jason."_

_"I know who you are, and I didn't give you my name, see ya soon" she yelled without looking back._

_What did she mean by that I wondered?_

_"Flight 110 to New York is now boarding" the announcer said._

_"Crap" and I ran to board my plane._

_I took my seat in first class and started reading my magazine. The only reason why I'm reading it is to see who was casted to play Pepper MacLen my love interest in the Heroes of Olympus series, a five movie deal set to be filmed in around a year. Naturally I was playing a lead Mason Grave. My close friend and cousin Percy Jackson and his girlfriend Annabeth Chase w going to reprise their roles as Peter Johnson and __Anastasia Days. Interesting fact, Percy and Annabeth are going out on and off screen. At first he was forced to ask her out to get publicity for the film, but that didn't last for long because they were both crushing hard and he finally asked her out for real. So I guess it proves that sometimes the fates are on your side, unlike what happened between me and her... Anyways I finally found out that some girl named Piper McLean would be playing Pepper, if I'm lucky I won't have to put up with a publicity relationship. Then I found myself dozing off thinking about that mysterious girl._

She was here again, the girl I bumped into at the airport.

**[A/N] Okay this is my first Jasper story so yeah. I don't own the song. **


	2. Name

**Name**

**Jason**

It took a 5 minute chase, a torn shirt, a few pictures , a bunch autographs and A LOT of convincing but I finally managed to catch up to the girl and get her name, she was right when she said that we would meet again. Anyways her name is Emma Carter. After she told me and ran away before I could ask for her number, I got this weird feeling when I talked to her, I haven't gotten that feeling since she came into my life. After she ran away I was swarmed but autographs but luckily my manager Lupa finally got me out, I swear she is as fierce as a wolf if you get on her bad side. As we headed back I got the same talk as when she was here.

"Jason what happened" Lupa asked.

"It's nothing"

"You running off stage was nothing"

Knowing I couldn't hide anything from Lupa I told her the whole story, it wasn't much though.

"Jason, remember what happened last time a girl came around"

"Lupa I know but it's different this time"

"Look pup it's for your own good stay away, anyways get in the car, we need to get to the cast party for 'The Heroes Of Olympus', we need to meet the cast members, they changed the shooting time, it's being moved earlier to next month."

I changed and went into the car and dozed off and had a dream of something that I never wanted to remember.

_Dream Flashback – 2 years ago-_

"_Why are you doing this to me" I asked._

"_Jason it had to be done"_

"_But why, I did you use me, weren't we real?"_

"_At first no, but then I did fall for you I promise, I tried to get out of it but I couldn't. I don't deserve to be forgotten, but I'm sorry, just forget about me"_

"_REYNA DON'T"_

"Jason, Jason, Jason" Lupa yelled shaking me to wake up.

"I'm sorry Lupa it was..."

"You had that dream again didn't you."

It wasn't a question but a statement, Lupa was one of the only people who knew what happened with Reyna, everyone else believed what the media told them.

"I'm sorry about that pup, but come on we're here."

I got out and in front of me was the most beautiful building I had ever seen. It was actually designed but Annabeth before she came into the Hollywood business. The building was around 20-30 storeys high, it was a silvery-grey building with a bunch of details done in blue.

I headed in and I saw a bunch of familiar faces, Percy was slow dancing with Annabeth to a fast song, Frank was glaring at Leo when he talked to Hazel, Nico and my sister Thalia we wrestling, there was also a few other people that I didn't know, in other words it was a normal family get together plus some strangers.

"Ah Jason Grace, how are you?" Chiron Brunner wheeled over along with another man.

"I'm fine how are you Mr. Brunner? And may I ask who this is?" gesturing to the other man.

"Now child Chiron is fine and this is Mr. D, the producer of the film."

Normally I would be ecstatic but then I saw her again, Emma Carter. "Please excuse me Chiron and Mr. D" I said and headed in her direction.

"Emma" I called out, "Emma Carter."

For some reason she looked at me with her colour changing eyes and started heading in the opposite direction, but I was right on her tail, then she started picking up speed, and I did too. I tried following her but that girl was fast; I almost bumped into Percy and Annabeth on corner and almost tripped over Thalia and Nico fighting another turn. When I couldn't see her anymore I finally gave up and just in time too, because Mr. D. was announcing something.

"Welcome back and all that other mumba jumba I guess" he said. Mr. D was giving us a talk about how interested he was in working with us, yea I could so tell with all that sarcasm just oozing out of his voice, I will admit I did tune out trying to find and glimpse of Emma, but no luck. I finally paid attention to Mr. D again since he was welcoming the newest member of the cast.

"Without further ado please welcome the newest cast member of 'The Heroes of Olympus' series Miss. Potter Clean." At this time Chiron whispered something into Mr. D's ear. "Oops my mistake I mean Miss Piper McLean."

And there I saw her Emma Carter or should I call her Piper now step on stage.

******[A/N] For the building just picture a tall building that look like Poseidon and Athena's cabin mixed together.**


	3. Memories

**Memories **

**Jason**

Speechless wasn't the right word to describe what I was feeling. Even though I'd only known her for a few hours, and the only conversation I had with her evolved her insulting me, the only right word to describe what I was feeling was disappointed. I guess she did have the right to lie to me since I was a total stranger, but I still couldn't help but feel hurt.

After Mr. D introduced her and she went on stage, she gave a smile and a little speech about how lucky and honored she was to be working with us. I didn't know if what she was saying was true or not, I wanted to look into her eyes to find out the truth but of course she decided to make eye contact with everyone but me.

When she got of stage and we went back to the party, even though I was with some of my best friends, my cousins, and sister I couldn't feel more alone. Em-Piper was getting along well with Thalia and Annabeth, Percy started treating her like a little sister, Nico and Frank were okay with her, Hazel looked up to her like an idol, even Leo got along well with her, after the gave her his lame pick up line. She just laughed it off as nothing and they got along like siblings. And where do I fit into all this? I didn't. The whole night I was trying to start a conversation with her, but she would either ignore me or change the subject and talk to someone else. Here's an example.

Me: "Hey Piper, can I talk to you?"

Piper: "Sorry I have to hide from Leo and his pickup lines"

Or

Me: "Piper, are you busy now?"

Piper: "Yes, I am I need to get some drinks for Thalia, Annabeth and Hazel."

Me: "Oh, do you need some help?"

Piper: "No thanks"

Me: "Are you sure"

Piper: "Yes I don't need help"

Me: "But I insist"

Piper: "I don't need a babysitter; I can get some drinks by myself"

And with that she just left. All my other attempts failed just as bad. I tried talking to the other cast members but they were all in their own world again. Thalia left with her boyfriend Luke, Hazel and Nico left to go visit their dad, Frank left since Hazel left, Leo went off somewhere do go hit on more girls. I lost sight of Percy and Annabeth, but knowing them they were probably enjoying themselves**.** Sometime during the party I noticed that Piper left too, since she wasn't here I didn't bother sticking around much longer, so I headed home.

Normally the house would be louder, since Thalia would turn her music the max, and most of the time there were other people over but tonight it was quite. So I got home and took a shower and decided to go to sleep early but a beep from my computer changed all that. I picked my computer and put it on my lap to see what that noise was about. Turns out it was a message from one of my online friends **BeautyQueen10**. Before you ask no I'm not going out with her, see I met her on this website and we clicked, but not in the romantic way but instead we're friends. One thing that I love about chatting online with BeautyQueen10 was the fact that she had no idea who I was, and wouldn't treat me differently. Our conversations where usually about the most random things.

**Sparky01 (me): Hey **

**BeautyQueen10: Hey Sparky**

**Sparky01: so what's up?**

**BeautyQueen10: nothing much just reading my lines**

**Sparky01: :O for what?**

**BeautyQueen10: It's nothing much, I got this part for this thing**

**Sparky01: Oh, good luck, I should be practising too**

**BeautyQueen10: oh? For what?**

**Sparky01: Oh you know this thing**

**BeautyQueen10: Haha very funny, I see what you did there. But really tell me come on, if you tell me I'll be your best friend :D**

**Sparky01: no and you're already my bestfriend anyways it's late night **

**BeautyQueen10: -sigh- fine **** night :D**

**BeautyQueen10 is now offline**

It wasn't much of a conversation but I couldn't risk telling her that I'm Jason Grace, it just wouldn't be the same anymore. But is it really true when I called someone who I'd never met my best friend? I kept asking myself that until I fell asleep.

"_Jason where are you, come out"_

_I knew I couldn't hide from Reyna for long so I decided to make the best out of it. "BOO!" I screamed into her ear, while pulling her into a hug._

"_GODS JASON! You scared me" Reyna shrieked._

"_That's the point oh mighty one" _

_She sighed. "Oh why am I going out with you again?"_

"_Because you love me"_

_She pretended to think for a bit "I guess…."_

_I pouted._

"_Okay it's true, I love you Jason"_

"_I love you too Reyna"_

"_Hey promise me one thing"_

"_Anything"_

"_Never leave me"_

"_Why would I" _

And with a beep from my alarm clock I woke up and realized that my shirt was soaked in sweat. Ever since Piper came into my life, the memories of Reyna that I blocked out for the past few years are coming back. Lupa was right, I couldn't let this girl get to me, I had to stay away but the memories of Reyna are haunting me now and I couldn't help but blame myself. It was because of me Reyna's life got ruined and now there's no going back. Although I swore to myself that I would never fall in love again, the whole time since I'd met Piper, not once did I get her out of my mind. Speaking of the devil, I had a cast lunch with her later. I prayed that it wouldn't end out awkward but knowing my luck who knows what's going to happen. Fingers crossed.


	4. Lunch With The Devil

**Lunch with the Devil**

**Jason**

"Jason my boy, welcome" Chiron welcomed me. I sat with Percy to my left and Leo to my right with Nico in front of me. We started discussing the movie, I'll admit I did zone out. I should probably explain 'Heroes of Olympus' to you.

The first movie, 'The Lost Hero' takes place in the land of Olympus. In Olympus the land is spilt into two but a huge wall. In the first series 'Peter Johnson' took place on the east side, while the next 5 films will be focusing on the east and west meeting. It all started long ago a huge war took place which in turn caused many deaths on both sides. Deciding that they should never meet again a huge wall spilt the land in half. The east has been named CHB while the west has been named SPQR. Half a year after CHB had won their war against rival land called TITANS a new treat has awoken. Knowing that CHB and SPQR are hopeless on their own, Queen Hera of CHB and Juno of SPQR decided that the two sides must meet again, the seven best warriors of both sides must meet and get along.

Anyways 'The Lost Hero' talks about how Lord Peter has been kidnapped and switched. That's where my character Mason Grave comes in. Mason is the prince of SPQR and he is the one that is switched with Peter. Long story short Countess Anastasia who is played by Annabeth is finally going out Prince Percy now must show Mason around. Then sometime the royal court learned that Queen Hera went missing now Mason, Pepper and Reo must go on an adventure to find him.

Meanwhile in the second movie 'The Son of Neptune' is being filmed the same time as 'The Lost Hero' talks about Peter's experiences in SPQR as he along with Ruby Levelq and Franklin Zhu go on their adventure to free Count Pluto's second-in-command and retrieve the Legion's Eagle in the process.

The third movie 'The Mark of Athena' is when seven finally meet, Peter, Anastasia, Ruby, Franklin, Mason, Pepper, and Reo.

The fourth movie is named 'The House of Hades' and the script and not out yet and the final film, hasn't even been talked about.

"So Jason what do you think?" Chiron asked me.

I was snapped out of my daydream. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"I said, are you okay with filming next week?"

"Uhh, yea sure, but sometimes I might have to leave early every now and then since I need to start my next album." I explained.

"Miss McLean, Chase, Mr. Jackson and Mr. Valdez, are you four able to take him off your music careers?" Chiron asked the others.

"Yes, but my manager does want me to have a few songs written but other than that I'm good." Piper responded.

"I'm all good" Leo said.

"Percy and my label said it's okay but I believe they said something about the soundtrack be would be doing instead" Annabeth asked.

"Thank you Miss Chase that was my next point, Olympia Industries, along with the films wanted soundtracks for each film. The schedule would be Monday to Friday for filming, Saturday is off and Sundays are in the studio for the songs. Then when the soundtrack is complete Sundays would be for half-day filming." Chiron explained.

The whole time he was talking I found myself glancing to Piper, so looks cute today. Whoa Jace what are you thinking, I slapped myself mentally, remember what happened to with Reyna, remember your promise to yourself, I won't fall in love.

I notice Hazel whisper something to Piper causing her to look at me and blush a lot. Then I had a sudden interest in my lunch. Awkward much, luckily Chiron decided to end it, but his next announcement wasn't exactly good news. "One more thing before we leave, please promise me you won't freak out about this, Jason, Piper you two must start going out for this film."

Of course I did the natural thing and freaked out. "What" I yelled while Piper did a spit take on Leo.

"Child I tried to get you out of this, saying that there is already enough publicity Olympia Industries insisted. They wanted the new characters to be more engaging" he looked at me with pity in his eyes.

"But Chiron" I tried to reason with him and played the Reyna card, I hated using this but I promised myself. "You remembered what happened last time with her" all of a sudden the atmosphere darkened a bit, Reyna was a touchy subject.

"Jason I tried but it is either this or to replace you" Chiron not meeting my eyes.

There was no further point in this debate, I already lost. "Fine, I'll do it if Piper does" and I sat back down in frustration.

Piper stood up abruptly and slammed the table in the process "This isn't fair, why Jason and I, why not Frank or Hazel or Leo?"

"Because Olympia thought that you too would be more suited, since you too will be going out on screen" Chiron replied.

"What's in it for me then" Piper asked "What do I get for 'going out' with this egotistic jerk." I was hurt by that comment, I was not egotistic, sure I was a bit cocky here and there but a jerk I was not.

Chiron smiled as if he was anticipating this. "As you so kindly put it Miss McLean, you and this so called egotistic jerk here, don't actually have to be a couple, instead it is the total opposite, you two must hate each other."

Piper sat down happy with the results as I just sat there dumbfounded. If I could put the lunch meeting in one word I would use eventful. I got home and called my sister.

"Hey little bro, what's up?"

"It's the Reyna incident all over again just the total opposite." The one thing I like about talking to Thalia is that she understands what I mean even if I don't.

"So what I'm guessing is that you and Piper have to go out but instead of dating you have to hate each other?"

"Ding ding ding and we have a winner, so when are you coming back" I asked

"Jason I'll be back around next week, you know how Zeus is, don't worry about it." Let me explain, Zeus Grace is our father, he's superrich and loves my sister over me since I look a lot like our late mother, sure his new wife is okay, but she hates us, Thalia is usually the one that deals with the problems.

"Fine, bye Thals" and I hung up. I headed to my computer hoping to talk to **BeautyQueen10**, luckily she was online.

**Sparky01: Hey, I need someone to talk to**

**BeautyQueen10: same you first though**

**Sparky01: remember how I told you I had a new film thingy**

**BeautyQueen10: yeah why?**

**Sparky01: well let's just say my cast mate hates me**

**BeautyQueen10: hey don't worry bout it at least your situation is better than mine**

**Sparky01: what's wrong with your sit?**

**BeautyQueen10: let's just say that my partner is annoying and cocky**

**Sparky01: then I propose a virtual toast, to us for having what could be the worst luck**

**BeautyQueen10: LOOOOOL then to us it is, anyways my friends here g2g byes**

**Sparky01: byes**

I have to admit for a person I'd never met they give pretty good advice, maybe working with Piper won't be as awful as I think it would be.


	5. Forgotten Memories

**Forgotten Memories**

**Jason**

"_Jason meet your new girlfriend Reyna" Lupa announced._

_I was in the middle of drinking water spat it out all over Reyna which resulted in a very angry Reyna. I had to admit although it wasn't the ideal way to meet your new fake girlfriend; I have to admit she was pretty. She has black hair worn in a braid and piercing dark eyes._

"_U-uh hi, sorry about that, my names Jason" I nervously held my hand out for her to shake._

_At first I thought she was going to yell at me instead she smiled and shook my hand. "Hi, my name is Reyna, next time you spit on me; I'll make sure you won't have babies when you grow older." _

My dream was interrupted from my alarm clock going off. I reluctantly rolled over and slammed the snooze button and once again receiving peace and quiet, but knowing me, it wouldn't last long, as if right on cue Thalia budged into my room.

"JASON GRACE WAKE UP THIS MOMENT OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T HAVE BABIES WHEN YOU GROW OLDER" Thalia screamed, wow déjà vu much.

I rolled over again and threw a pillow at her, big mistake. Thalia somehow managed to shock me awake.

"I'm up, I'm up, gods Thals, why are you here anyways" I yelled, but it wasn't much since I was half-awake.

"Well little bro, thought you should know that first you have to start filming and second you have to go on your date with Piper too." Thalia smirked at the last part.

This got me awake "what date Thals? I know she's my fake girlfriend but I thought we had to fight not actually go out"

"True, but let me explain this better, although you and Piper are going out for publicity you have to hate each other, so what other better way than hate each other on a date, Lupa thought this would show how your relationship is on the edge and also how good actors you guys are on screen"

I sighed, not happy with this but I have no choice now do I? I got out of bed and got ready and headed to the film lot. One good thing about acting is the fact that it doesn't matter what you wear since you always have to change on set anyways.

**ϟ**

"And Cut!" Chiron shouted. "Thank you, that would be all for today, see you tomorrow the same time"

I headed to my dressing room to change out of my costume, one to bump into Piper.

"Oh sorry about that" I stuck my hand to help her

"Whatever" she brushed my hand off "Look I just have to get through with this 'date' and then I can get a whole afternoon away from you"

"Okay, so um, where do you want to go?" I asked walking beside her.

"I don't really care"

"Okay cool, how about Aegis, meet you there in 30 minutes?" I suggested.

"Sure"

I arrived outside the café in new clothes date worthy clothes, hoping to change Piper's opinion on me, I don't know why it's so important to me on what she thinks about me but I'm determined to change it. I have to admit Lacy my stylist did a pretty good job, causal but fancy, it's a simple white v-neck with black jeans but not the skinny ones, blue vans, a black vest and dog tags my last gift from Reyna.

To be perfectly honest I was surprised that Piper showed up, for some reason I was expecting her to stand me up, but thank gods she didn't. I have to admit Piper looked even more gorgeous, somehow I have no idea how but she managed to pull off an orange t-shirt, a snowboarding jacket and jeans.

"Hey, you look nice" I complimented her

She stared at me trying to find out if I was lying or not, which I wasn't, before a hint of a smile appeared on her face "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself"

Although I didn't show it on the outside on the inside I was really happy and had this familiar warm and fuzzy feeling.

"Soooo" I tried to start a conversation with her. "Tell me about yourself"

"Why?" she asked not taking her eyes off the menu

"Why not? We're working together and 'going out'" I put air quotations around 'going out'.

"If you don't remember by going out, it's pretty much fighting" Piper reminded me

I was about to retort when our waitress came to take our orders

"I'll have Arion's salad with a coke please" Piper order while giving a perfect smile, personality change much.

"And you sir?" the waitress asked

"I'll take the Aunty Em's burger please" I flashed her a quick smile

"Anyways can I ask you a question?" I asked her

"You just did"

"Can I ask you 2 more questions then" taking one step before her.

"No"

"Why not?"

"You just did, there are you happy, I just answered your two questions" Piper smirked.

"Look just let me ask my proper question okay" I slammed my hand on the table.

"If I let you ask your question what's in it for me?" man what's with this girl and getting something in return?

"I'll pay for your meal, how about that?" I proposed.

"Fine, what's your questions."

"Why do you hate me so much, and why do you call me an egotistical jerk, I mean I've never met you before so why are you assuming all these things about me? Unless you believe everything you read"

Piper just sat there sipping her drink and raised an eyebrow at me and laughed, it wasn't a laugh laugh, more like a pity laugh "first that was 3 questions, but I guess I'll answer them and you really don't remember me do you?"

"You mean from the airport? If it's that then I remember you" I was totally confused

"Shocking, don't you remember me from high school?"

**********[A/N] **A little cliffy there nothing much.


	6. New Promise

**New Promise**

**Jason**

As soon as I got home from our 'date' I ran into my library trying to find my old high school yearbook, hoping to find anything about Piper. I had to admit it was kinda hard trying to find that one book in the whole library, over the years the place became storage for old books, magazines, and random sheets of paper along with a layers of dust.

High school wasn't exactly one of my favourite times in my life, sure it was the year I became famous but I wasn't exactly me that year. See back in high school I was a jock and yeah I was your stereotypical jock, going to parties, drinking, getting the girls and a bully. Then realization slapped me in face. That's what Piper meant by me being an egotistic jerk, because I was one. I do admit I wasn't proud of what I had done but I can't change the past, that was went I blocked off all memories from that year, from being a jerk to losing my girlfriend.

I finally found the year book and yup as I expected there was a layer of dust on it. I flipped through for what felt like ages but was really only a few minutes before I found Piper. She looked completely different than what I thought she would look like, I expected her to have designer clothes, perfect hair and skin but instead Piper had braces, oversized glasses, and bad acne along with some ratty old hang me down clothes. I guess she either didn't care or she just played down her looks, who understands girls anyways.

Well I started reading her bio and little miss sunshine who dressed as a nerd really was one, from what it says, it said she was the captain of the debate team, and is apparently able to convince anyone to do what she wants, or at least that's what her teammates say, hey if she had that much power she could have ruled the school. Back to her bio, she left sophomore year ( gr 10) and the only time anyone saw her again before she went into the world of showbiz was when she showed up on the last day of school, come to think of it I did remember a really pretty girl I tried to hit on, on the last day of school.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was hanging out with my usual group, I had my arms around some girl who I don't even remember anymore, but it doesn't even matter anymore since I was about to dump her soon. Anyways it was the last day of school and we were sitting in our usual spot talking when everything became noticeably quieter, so naturally I turned to go look at what and there I saw a beautiful girl, she was thin but not anorexic, pretty without trying and in other words my next girl. I wanted to make my move soon since it was decided that I wouldn't be coming back next year and would be starting my singing career. Plus another reason that I had to make my move soon since I was pretty sure that all the other guys had the same idea._

_I walked over with my cool guy walk and casually put my arm around her and thought 'yup smooth' but that feeling didn't last long since she brushed my hand off as if it was nothing. Since plan A didn't work I went to plan B._

"_Hey, come on babe, what's wrong" I fake concerned._

"_Well, if you must know" she smile, I'm guessing that it was fake but it looked pretty "you're what's wrong"_

"_Hey what's wrong with me?" I was genuinely concerned. _

"_You don't remember me do you?" she asked, her eyes flashed with sadness and pity._

"_How could I forget a beautiful girl like you?" I answered her with a question._

_She scoffed "I knew it, it was a waste, people like you will never change" and she left, leaving me standing there dumbfounded._

I can't believe it, that girl was Piper, that means she remembered me after all that, I don't know why I was smiling, she remembered me for being a jerk. I needed advice and I knew exactly who to ask, I headed out of the library to my room to get my laptop and hoped that she was online.

**Sparky01: Hey….. I need some advice**

**BeautyQueen10: hey to you too, what's up?**

**Sparky01: well the thing is, I made a huge mistake a while ago and I need to fix it**

**BeautyQueen10: oh so what happened?**

**Sparky01: I don't feel like explaining until it's fixed, but how make it up**

**BeautyQueen10: … depends how huge of this mistake and how long ago was a while ago?**

**Sparky01: well I was someone who I really wasn't and the mistake was made a year ago**

**BeautyQueen10: so what, you were a jerk or something?**

**Sparky01: yea :/ I'm not proud**

**BeautyQueen10: I think you should apologize and do something to make it eventful**

**Sparky01: cool. Thanks. And if you don't mind, I have to go now, I have to find a way to apologize **

**BeautyQueen10: cool, good luck**

**Sparky01: thanks, I need it**

**BeautyQueen10: no probs, now leave you have a girl to apologize to**

I didn't even bother asking how **BeautyQueen10 **knew that I was talking about a girl, but I guess girls just know when another girl is involved. Now the thing is how to make it up to Piper, the only time I've done something for a girl worth of recognition was when I had to apologize to Reyna.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Guys are you ready?" I asked for the millionth time._

"_Jason it's not that hard for us all we have to do is give her the gifts" Percy reassured me_

"_Not just that Perce, you have to make sure that she comes with you, I mean this is Reyna we're talking about" _

"_Please" he scoffed "Have you met Annabeth, I barely hid her anniversary gift"_

_As if right on cue Annabeth walked over, "I heard my name, what's up" _

_Percy draped his arm around her "well we were just talking about Jason's plan"_

"_Oh yea, good luck Jace, Leo gave me the signal and Reyna is here" Annabeth told me._

_I clapped my hands together and headed on stage I looked back and saw Percy and Annabeth giving me a thumbs up. Why couldn't my relationship be like theirs? I mean they can't stay mad at each other for longer than a day, but one mistake with Reyna and I get the silent treatment for who knows how long. Let's just say I screwed up badly this time._

_But I let the past say behind and started talking to the crowd. "Hey guys, so I made a mistake a few days ago and I'm here to make things right." I scanned the crowd and saw Reyna coming towards the stage and receiving the gifts I got her handed out by my friends._

_When she reached the stage I took her hand and stared into her eyes. "Reyna I made a mistake and well here I am making up for it now, so um will you forgive me"_

_Silence_

_She sighed and shook her head, "You're lucky I love you" and pulled me into a hug._

There it was went I decided that I would make another promise to myself, that starting today I would make it up to Piper and start all over again, now only to make her agree to being in the same room with me without wanting to rip my head of, yup I've got some work ahead of me.


	7. Starting Over

**Starting Over **

**Jason**

Okay maybe I was a bit ahead of myself thinking that being able to fix my friendship with Piper would be easy, I knew that she wanted to rip my head off but I didn't think it would be that bad, I was use to her cold shoulders but after all the time she's been spending with Annabeth her glares have been getting pretty scary too, for example what happened next.

"Hey Piper" I tried the casual approach instead of replying she just glared at me then went back to her conversation with Annabeth. I was about to try again when and opened my mouth to talk but instead a different voice came out.

"Hey Pipes" the other who, which happened to be Leo called out.

"Hey Leo, what's up" Piper smiled and greeted him, but when she made eye contact with me the sweet smile turned into a bitter smile. Ouch.

Before Leo could reply I cut him off this time, sure it was mean of me to do that to my best friend, but when you're trying to make amends with someone like Piper let's just say all's fair in love and war. "Hey Pipes" I repeated what Leo said and threw in my signature smile which makes girls go weak in the knees.

She turned to me and gave me a smile, I let out a silent sigh of relief. "Jason, don't call me Pipes, my name is Piper"

Okay now I was feeling jealous, it might have been a childish reason but seeing as how my best friend got along better with Piper made something inside of me hurt. "Why not, Leo just did."

"Because Leo's been my _friend _since high school" she stressed the word friend. I was thinking how was that possible? I've been with Leo since high school and he'd never mention anyone named Piper plus Leo would usually hang with me seeing as how we had every class together and had the same after school activities, when did he ever hang out with Piper? It's been hard trying to remember what happened that year, I had tried everything I could to block out that year but now I'm trying to remember it again.

I shook Piper's comment off and faked a smile "Come on guys let's head into the studio already"

"Welcome, welcome my name is Phoebus Apollo but you can call me Apollo, and I shall be in charge of your soundtrack" Apollo introduced himself "Anyways let's get to work for today we will be working on duets/ group collaborations so I will be calling your partner/ partners, Percy and Annabeth" Shocking, big surprise there, I zoned out but I had a pretty good idea on who I was working with and maybe my plan would work. "Finally Jason and Piper" Apollo called out, 'perfect' I thought to myself.

"Percy and Annabeth you will be singing 'Wish U were here' as Jason and Leo had sang at his last concert, Percy you will be rapping while Annabeth you will be singing, after you guys are done you will be heading to work on the music video" Apollo explained, he explained the others but once again I zoned out until he announced what I would be doing. "Jason and Piper you will be singing 'It's the start of something new', this song will be taking place when your characters first find each other and realize that there is something between the two of you" I snorted at Apollo's comment.

I got the lyrics and headed into the recording room with Piper, I took a deep breath and started singing

"Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance"

I looked over to Piper since it was her line but she just stood there frozen and she looked nervous, I just stood there waiting for her to start singing, when she finally did start singing I was mesmerized by her voice

"I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

To all the possibilities"

Before I could start singing Piper ran out of the room and left the building, I looked over to Apollo wondering what to do but he just looked back at me with are-you-stupid face before he yelled "What are you doing, chase after her!" Without any more hesitation I ran after her only to find her crossing the street to catch a taxi.

"Piper!" I cried out hoping that my voice would have reached her. Either it didn't or she just ignored me.

"WATCH OUT!" I screamed and ran after her hoping I could get her out of the way in time. A thud was all I heard before I blacked out

I woke up to find myself not on the streets of Manahan anymore but instead in a hospital room with a huge headache.

**ϟ**

"JASON!" a female voice cried and tackled me into a hug.

"H-hey Thals" I managed to croak out. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later but you need to talk to the doctor first, I'll be back baby bro" Thalia gave me a sympathetic look before getting the doctor.

"Jason Grace, my name is Will Solace your doctor and I must say you are a pretty lucky and heroic man" the doctor introduced himself but I ended up cutting him off

"How's Piper?" I asked suddenly remembering her

He gave me a smile and continued "As I was saying, your girlfriend is alright thanks to you she just left with a few scrapes and cuts, you on the other hand was lucky but you did sprain your ankle but that will heal on its own, you should keep using it but avoid dancing, anyways you can leave soon but there is someone who wants to see you first" Dr. Solace headed out the room and in came Piper.

"Hey Piper" I tried the causal approach again.

"Idiot" she wasn't mad and was more relieved.

"Look I remember you from high school, I know this won't make it up but please just give me another chance."

"Jason in high school you hurt me bad, how can I give you another chance?" Piper look very worried at this point.

"Simple like this" I stuck my hand out for her to shake "Hi, my name is Jason Grace, a huge jerk hoping for another chance."

Cautiously she took my hand and gave me a small smile "Hello Jason, I'm Piper nice you to meet you."

**[A/N] Apollo had an Effie moment LOL, no flashback for this chapter, I'll put two in for the next one.**

**Also I don't own any of the song's I mentioned, they belong to their rightful owners**


	8. It's Not a Date

**It's Not a Date**

**Jason**

"Hey Pipes" I called over to my new friend. It feels great saying that, not just the fact that she won't be mentally choking me.

"Yup"

"Since today is our day off from filming want to go somewhere?" I asked her. "N-not as a date, just to friends hanging out" I quickly added the last part, hoping that she wouldn't get the wrong idea. I want her to know that I've changed from high school.

As she thought about it I knew I was moving too fast, what if she thought I was the same from high school, I added the last part, what if this ruins our friendship, I was snapped out of my thoughts from her answer.

"Sure, sounds like fun" Piper answer and bit into her apple.

"B-but, if you don't want to I totally under- wait what did you say?"

"I said sure, sounds like fun unless if you want me to change my mind" Piper raised an eyebrow.

"No, no,no" I waved my hands across the air making myself sound and look desperate. "So… how's that apple?" I asked her.

"Smooth Jason, smooth, apple's good, so when do you want to go?" Piper asked.

"How about now? Dr. Solace said something about how I should use my ankle as long as the movement isn't too big. I'll take you to the best places around town"

"Cool, as long as you're treating me" Piper smirked.

"Fine, fine anything for the lady" I smirked back.

"Well then what are you waiting for let's go" Piper jumped out of her seat, and tossed her apple in the compost.

ϟ

I showed Piper my favourite street in all of New York, it's a small place where they have the best hot chocolate, but the smile that appeared on my face quickly disappeared when I remember why I stopped coming here, she was the one that showed me this place.

_Flashback, Christmas_

"_Jason come on" Reyna was dragging me by the wrist to some place that she discovered._

"_Reyna, the shop isn't going to go anywhere, slow down, enjoy the scenery" I tried to reason with her, I have to admit back in San Francisco winter never looked like this, everything was sparkling the place looked something right out of a fairy tale._

"_I will promise, just come with me first, look we're here already" Reyna pointed to this small store ahead of us and headed inside._

"_Welcome back Reyna" the worker smiled at her, I felt a pang of jealousy when he did that. "So you must be the famous Jason, last time Reyna came here she couldn't stop talking about you" he smiled and stretched a hand out for me to shake. Scratch that thought about jealousy from before._

"_Shut up" Reyna muttered, I couldn't tell if she was blushing or if she was just cold from outside._

_We got our drinks, Reyna was right this hot chocolate was amazing! _

"_What" I asked Reyna who was giggling at me._

"_Here" she showed me a picture that she had just taken of me from when I drank the hot chocolate, I could see why she was laughing, and I looked pretty funny. We finished the drink and thank the worker._

"_Now Reyna my tur-"I was cut off by a snowball to the face._

"_REYNA! You better start running" _

"_Or what" she challenged me._

"_Or this" I picked some snow up and threw it at her but I missed and she started running away with me hot on her tail._

"_Gotcha" I tried to tackle her. Key word, tackle, Reyna turned last minute and I ended up getting a mouthful of snow, wonderful._

"_Smooth Grace, smooth" Reyna jogged over laughing at me. Then I got an idea, I stretched my arm out and pulled her down with me. For the rest of the time we laid on the snow laughing and making snow angels._

"Jason where are we going" Piper asked me, I didn't even realize that I was doing exactly what Reyna did to me.

"To this amazing place" I tried to sound happy and upbeat, which I was but I was also sad from the memories of this place.

"What is this place?" Piper was looking at the store.

"Just wait and see" I lead Piper inside, thankfully some things never change.

"Welcom- Jason?! Jason Grace, is that you?" a surprised/ shocked voice asked.

"Yup, hey it's been a while" I gave a small smile.

"So you didn't forget about us little people huh" I got a small smirk.

"How could I forget this place?" I asked.

"Anyways, who's this" I totally forgot about Piper for a bit, yeah that's going to do a good job for our friendship.

"This is my friend and co-worker Piper" Piper gave a smile when she was recognised.

"Anyways what can I do you for Jason, hot chocolate? But it is a bit warm out for it"

"Hot chocolate" Piper raised an eyebrow at me.

"The best" was my answer for her. "2 of your best hot chocolate my friend."

"So you brought me all the way here in the middle of summer for hot chocolate, you're something else Jason Grace" Piper gave me an amusing look.

"Hey don't diss it before trying it, and thank you, thank you very much" I tried to do an Elvis impression and failed miserably. Luckily our drinks came before Piper could make fun of me. Piper gave me a look before taking a sip. I did the exact same thing Reyna did to me before and got my camera ready.

CLICK

"Wow, this is good" Piper looked at me wide eyed. I chuckled and showed her the photo.

"JASON GRACE!" Piper stood up screaming but ended up falling back into her chair laughing. I decided to let her calm down and I went to go pay for our drinks.

"That would be $3.20" I handed exact change and received a letter in return. "What's this?" I asked holding at what looked like to be a pretty old letter, in return I got a sympathetic smile. Either way I took it and headed back to Piper.

"Hey what's that" Piper pointed to the letter in my hands.

"I have no idea" I opened it to a familiar handwriting. "I'm sorry Piper, I got to go, I promise that I'll make it up to you" I gave her a quick hug and left. I stopped at a bench and sat down and reopened the letter and started reading it the whole time with one thought in my mind. Reyna.

_Dear Jason,_


	9. The Letter

**The Letter**

**Jason**

I read the first two words and folded the letter and tried to control my breathing. If I said that I was nervous about reading the letter I wouldn't be lying. I finally started my friendship with Piper and what do I do? Leave her alone in a shop while I go read a letter from my dead girlfriend, yup I got my priorities straight. With shaky hands I start reading again. I could practically hear Reyna sitting beside me reciting it.

_Dear Jason,_

_If you even get this letter let me just say I'm sorry. I know it won't help with anything but if you keep reading let me explain. You see wrote this before our last phone call together in case if I chickened out and didn't tell you what I wanted to. I know I must be pretty pathetic huh? Look what I'm trying to get is that everything was true, it wasn't a lie okay maybe at first it was but then it became something real. Anyways knowing me I probably did tell you what I wanted to and knowing you, you would have forgiven me, in other words I really am pathetic._

At this point I noticed that there was water on the paper, not from me but from her. Now I felt even worse, how could I have not done anything to help her?

_Anyways knowing you again you would be blaming yourself for not being able to help with something, please don't. I'm also guessing that you would stop going out with others because of what I've done to you. Please don't. You deserve better and a girl who will treat you properly. I don't know how long it will be until you get this letter, I brought it to the store knowing that you would stop going there but soon when you do go back to the store you will be taking a special girl with you. Either way I'm not asking you to forgive me but I'm asking you to move on with your life. I will be rooting for you and the girl, and don't worry about me anymore Hylla and I are in a better place now._

_Love,_

_Reyna_

At this point I was crying to but I was careful to not get the letter wet. Although it was a sad moment I couldn't help but feel somewhat lighter, the guilt that I've been keeping in for the past two years drifted away.

"Here" a familiar voice called out, I look up to see Percy and Annabeth who was holding out a napkin.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well we were on a date when Percy here noticed something, which happened to be you and you looked sad and we decided to come over and cheer you up." Annabeth explained.

"So what's up?" Percy asked.

"Percy" Annabeth hissed then pointed to the letter in my hand.

"Oh, need someone to talk to?" Percy offered, normally I would decline but right now I needed to talk to someone.

"Yeah, and Annabeth can you do me a favor and talk to Piper for me, tell her I'm sorry and I'll make it up to her" I shot her a sad smile.

"Of course" she gave me a smile and pecked Percy on the cheek. "I'll see you later for dinner"

"I'm sorry for ruining your date, today was the day wasn't it" I gave Percy a sympathetic and sorry smile.

Percy started running his fingers through his hair and leaned back on the bench "To be honest, I'm glad that we saw you, I was trying to calm down but whenever Annabeth looked away I would be freaking out. I'm surprise that she hadn't noticed anything, I guess being stuck with me all these years rubbed off on her" Percy gave a chuckle.

"Percy" I put a hand on his shoulder "You've been with her for almost 7 years and you've been going out with her for the past 5, if she wanted to get rid of your she would have done so already" I tried to make a joke out of the situation.

"What if she says no?" Percy asked.

"Perce just take the jump and go for it" I patted him on the back. "But why don't you try again and not later in dinner, she might be suspecting something, why don't you wait a bit longer?"

"Thanks Jace, you know how I was supposed to help you but you ended up helping me, anyways on to your problem now" Percy was staring at the letter.

"It's from her" I simply told him and handed it to him and read, he finished reading and handed me the letter back.

"Jason it's been two years, listen to Reyna's last wish and move on already"

"Percy I can't, I'm…. I'm afraid" there I finally said it, after two years almost three I'm finally admitting that I'm afraid to move on, how I don't want to experience what I did with Reyna with some other girl, how, how no one else would be able to replace Reyna.

"Jason, come on even Reyna's cheering for you plus Piper's not going to wait forever" If I had a drink with me I would have spat it out.

"What?" I looked at him with disbelief "Why would Piper want me? Plus I finally started being friends with her again now you expect me to make a move on her? I doubt we can even be considered friends considering how I just ditched her."

"This isn't really where specialize but I have a hunch that it's bound to happen, I mean it happened to Annabeth and I, it might happen to you again, but then again I'm usually wrong, why don't you ask your online friend" Percy said. I gave him a ruffle in his hair and ran home to my laptop.

** ϟ**

**Sparky01: Thanks for your help.**

**BeautyQueen10: No problem.**

I closed the window and took my phone out. "Hello, Piper?"

"Hey what's up Jason?"

"Look I'm sory about what happened please let me make it up to you, anything"

"Anything?" She paused a bit before she spoke again "how about you meet me tomorrow after filming and we'll talk, I'll ask you my questions then you have to answer all of them then we're good"

"Deal." I hung up the phone and plopped down on the couch, I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a long day.

**[A/N] In this story the HoO characters are 18/19 while PJO's are 20/21**


	10. The Past with a Side of Fries

**One Order of the Past with a Side of Fries**

**Jason**

I looked at myself in the mirror once again to see what Lacy dressed me in this time. I still had my dog tags from Reyna and I kept my blue vans just like the first time. I was also wearing a black graphic tee, paired with a leather jacket, blackish grayish jeans along with a black fedora and a pair of fashion glasses. I guess Lacy was going with the bad boy look. I hope that Lacy didn't over dress me well at most I could just get rid of the jacket. I gave myself a nod and headed out to meet Piper, we agreed to have lunch at Riptide.

ϟ

"Pipes, over here" I called to her from the booth I was sitting at. I got out of the boot hand gave her a quick hug before sitting back down. I guess I might have been subconsciously been paying attention to Lacy when she talked because I know exactly what Piper was wearing a beige with brown accents and belt dress and ankle high white socks and tan oxfords.

"So did you order yet?" she asked.

"I just ordered some drinks, I got you coke, is that okay?" I asked and handed her a menu.

"Are you ready you order" Piper asked after a while. I nodded and signaled for the waitress to come.

"Hello, what would you like" the waitress/ Nancy as it said on her name tag asked and handed us our drinks.

"I'll take the Argo burger along with a Blackjack doughnut and she will take" I gestured for Piper to continue.

"Thanks, I'll take Lethe soup"

"And what would you like for the side?" Nancy asked. "Fries, mashed potatoes or coleslaw?"

"Fries please" Piper gave a small smile.

"So" I sipped my drink. "What do you want to know?"

"Well how about everything from that year in high school, where you said you weren't yourself to yesterday with that letter." She said, wow someone doesn't beat around the bush.

"Well from high school, that year I was determined to get my dad's attention. You see dad was always busy and never came home, mom started to go crazy, she started drinking and demanded for dad to come home. Thalia had gone with a group of girls who travel the world and she hoped that she would find dad that way." At this point I stopped since our food came. I thanked Nancy and started to dig into my burger.

"Wow, and I thought I had family problems" Piper said between sips from her soup.

"Anyways where was I" I set my burger down and continued my story. "I thought that if I had changed everything about myself, my dad or mom would notice. I thought that dad would come home or mom would stop drinking and start taking care of me again. I even hoped that Thalia would come home and give up on searching for dad." I stopped to look at Piper, her eyes weren't filled with pity but with understanding.

"Why did you want Thalia to come home, I thought see was searching around for your father to help your mom?" Piper asked.

"I was selfish, I didn't want to take care of mom by myself" I told her. "Anyways long story short, in order to change everything about myself I started to hang with Dylan. Anyways I made fun of people, my grades dropped everything. Dad never came home, Thalia either what was even worse was that mom started to drink even more."

"Oh Jason, what happened to your dad? How's your mom now" Piper questioned.

"I'll get to that" I told her. "Anyways after your visit, I soon got scouted along with Leo. I was pulled out of school and Lupa became my manager. I landed a role as the lead along with R-Reyna" I stuttered at her name. "Afterwards like this scenario Reyna and I had to go out."

"Well go on" Piper gestured.

I gave her a sad smile, "I'm sorry Piper, I don't think I can talk about it anymore."

"Oh" she looked disappointed.

"Here how about I show you instead" I called Nancy over and asked for the check. I have no idea why I was about to show Piper all this, but some part inside of se said that I trust her, but the other part said that I would only get hurt again. I guess that the trusting side of me was stronger.

ϟ

"Uhh Jason? Why are we here?" Piper asked. I don't blame here if I was suddenly brought to a graveyard I would freak out too. I got out of my car, grabbed the flowers and started walking with Piper behind me.

"Piper, I'd like you to meet Reyna" I gestured to the gravestone. I felt kind of awkward this was the first time I brought someone with me as I visited Reyna's grave. I would normally go by myself.

"Jason, why am I here? Wait that didn't come out right. What happened to Reyna? I mean if you don't want me to know I understand." Piper was really nervous, I mentally smiled at this, she looked really cute. Whoa where did that come from? I was about to answer but another voice interrupted me.

"Jason" I turned around to see Percy and Annabeth walking towards her grave. I gave Annabeth a quick hug and Percy a nod.

As Annabeth put the flowers on Reyna's grave next to mines, I noticed a silver band on her finger. I gave Percy a look and he gave me a shrug back.

"Jason, we're announcing it tomorrow" Percy whispered.

"We'll see you soon Reyna, but I think Jason needs some time" Annabeth gestured Percy to leave.

"So let me continue with my story" I told Piper as I sat on the grass in front of Reyna's grave. "As Reyna and I went out, we had way more than our share of fights" I laughed at the memories Piper did too. "Anyways soon we ended up going out for real. It was the day before our anniversary, we were one day away from going out for a year. As I was planning everything for the next day, Reyna gave me a phone call. She was crying. Reyna never cried" I saw Piper with a confused look on her face. "Anyways on the phone call she told me that she was sorry." I started to tear up. "You see, her sister Hylla got captured and the only way Hylla would get back home was if Reyna ruined my career. Reyna told me that she agreed to it at first but didn't mean it after. On the phone call the R-Reyna told me that t-they killed Hylla. S-she c-couldn't deal with the guilt anymore and she drove off a cliff." I was crying now, Piper than thankfully had some paper and I wiped my tears away.

"Then the media lied? I thought they said that a drunk driver drove into her causing her to drive off the cliff." Piper asked in a shaky voice while wiping her own tears. "W-what type of a person was she?"

"S-she was brave, independent, strong-willed. She normally keeps her emotions to herself." My eyes started to shine as I started talking about Reyna, but for some reason my chest wouldn't flutter like it used to every time I mentioned her.

"Oh, are you still in love with her?" Piper asked in an almost whisper. I was taken back by Piper's question. I thought about my answer for a bit then I remembered Reyna's letter.

"No, I love her but I'm not IN love with her" I gave a small smile when I said that. I thought that I saw Reyna in the same outfit on her last day in front of her gravestone. She was just as beautiful as when I last saw her but this time she was smiling. As the wind blew it felt like it was one last hug from her.

**[A/N] Jason comes to a conclusion about his feelings, after 2 almost 3 years he finally moves on. **


	11. Start of Something New

**Start of Something New**

**Jason**

I felt lighter, it wasn't like I had gained any weight or anything instead it was the guilt that I'd held in for the last few years finally breaking free from me. Now I never wake up drenched in my own sweat, instead I wake from the dream flashbacks with a smile. Knowing that even though Reyna isn't with me physically anymore she will still be with me in my heart. A lot has happened because of her good and bad. She changed me back to who I was and my sister came back. Yet because of her I was also brought into this cruel world but it was in its own way a blessing in disguise.

"Jason, over here" Leo called out to me and patted to the seat next to him. Leo was in his usual attire, he had this tool belt that can pretty much hold anything, along with his Hot Stuff shirt that he made for himself and jeans.

"Sorry, what did I miss" I asked Leo.

"Nothing so far, I think Chiron was going to give us the breakdown for the day, then I think Percy and Annabeth said that they wanted to announce something, maybe they brought a girl along with them" Leo's ADHD started to act up. Another thing about Leo, he has a strange tendency to fall for pretty much every girl that he meet expect for Piper and Annabeth, only because Annabeth and I quote 'scares the chiz out of me' and Piper is like a sister to him. Although that didn't stop him from hitting on my sister, but thankfully Thalia had no interest in him.

"In your dreams Valdez" another voice appeared from behind me. I turned to see Piper, she was also in her usual clothing, of ripped jeans, an orange shirt and a snowboarding jacket. Her hair was still choppy and eyes ever changing.

"Hey Pipes what's up" Leo and I said at the same time.

"Nothing much now shush, Chiron is about to talk" Piper shushed us. Girls, they start something, but when we continue it we get yelled at.

"Thank you Miss. McLean, okay on today's to do list is: we need to finish filming the cliff scene for Lost Hero, while we do the river scene for Son of Neptune, Mr. Grace and Miss McLean I'm sorry but they want another date, just with more pazazz, Leo the marketing company still haven't replied to your 'make team Reo shirts' and finally Mr. Zhang and Miss. Levesque you guys must prep for and photo shoot. Now I believe that Mr. Jackson and Miss Chase" then Chiron mumbled something that sounded like soon to be Jackson before continuing "have an announcement."

Percy and Annabeth got up holding hands and Annabeth started to talk, "So we don't exactly know how this works so we're just going to tell you."

Percy continued from where she left of, "Oh sure wise girl, just make me say it while you do the introduction" Percy cleared his throat before he spoke again, "So we're um getting married, and well you guys are all invited to it."

There was a moment of pause before everyone started giving their congratulations and saying how it's finally time, the girls were crowding around Annabeth asking for all the details while the guys crowded around Percy giving him pats on the back and saying how he finally manned up. I had some questions myself so I went up and asked.

Chiron used his horse stomping app and made stomps which got us to be quiet. "As excited as you are for the happy couple, please bombard them with your questions during our celebration party this Saturday if you guys are all okay with it, since it is your day off."

Everyone agreed, with a nod or with a comment. "Great, now come, we have some movies to film" Chiron gestured for us to head into our ride and head off to the lot.

ϟ

**Sparky01: Hey, hey girlfriend**

**BeautyQueen10: … you did not just say that**

**Sparky01: LOL yea, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be like**

**BeautyQueen10: well if you didn't notice we're talking online, and how do you know if I'm a girl or not**

**Sparky01: so I take it that you're a guy**

**BeautyQueen10: -fp- **

**Sparky01: I'm kidding, so how've you been**

**BeautyQueen10: good, I just met by co-workers ex, it was a bit weird at first but then I got used to it**

**Sparky01: you mean the and I quote 'egotistic jerk'**

**BeautyQueen10: yup, but actually he's not so bad now, turns out the ex was the main reason why he changed back from being a jerk**

**Sparky01: dude that's so weird, I need to meet this egotistic jerk one day and tell him to lay off my best friend **

**BeautyQueen10: awww thanks, but don't you think it's weird being best friends with someone who you've never met?**

**Sparky01: meh, I think it's better this way plus who knows I might be a serial killer looking for my next target **

**BeautyQueen10: like you said who knows, I might be a cop who just happened to be looking for you**

**Sparky01: but then again, I might be a super star celebrity that everyone LOVES**

**BeautyQueen10: I could be one too, or just a paparazzi stalking you**

**Sparky01: I might be a demigod**

**BeautyQueen10: then that means I'm the monster out to kill you**

**Sparky01: touché my friend, touché **

**BeautyQueen10: I know**

**Sparky01: so how's your play thingy **

**BeautyQueen10: play thingy really, and anyways it's good, but the songs were a bit hard to sing at first, but then again it was a duet with the ex-egotistic jerk **

**Sparky01: you know this whole thing is confusing**

**BeautyQueen10: yea I know, look I got to get to practice early tmr, so I'll IM you later k**

**Sparky01: k**

**BeautyQueen10: gods I hate it when guys do that**

**Sparky01: kk whatever sweetheart**

**BeautyQueen10: -.-**

**Sparky01: nights**

**BeautyQueen10: byes**

A demigod huh, like those exists, but that was weird, even though** BeautyQueen10** knew that I was kidding, in a way I just told her who I really was. Sometimes I wish that one day I can just go back to being Jason Grace, normal low self-esteem guy instead of being Jason Grace, triple threat. When that day comes, it'll be the start of something old yet the start of something new.

**[A/N] Okay updates might be a bit slower because I need to focus on studying. Also I have the basic plot of this story figured out, but the details itself in writing this story will take a while. Also for anyone who has read my other story 'Bodyguard' if you have any ideas please, please, PLEASE pm me it, because currently I have no muse for it, I only have 2 vague ideas, just check chapter 19, out tomorrow. **


	12. Getting Ready

**Getting Ready**

**Jason**

"Jason for the millionth time stay still!" My stylist Lacy yelled me for according to her the millionth time.

"But Lacy!" I whinnied. Let me give you a description of my stylist, she has her blonde hair pulled into two fishtail braids hanging on her face along with straight white teeth, she told me that she had her fair share in awkward moments with braces, but they were worth it. She also told me that she attended Brooklyn Academy of the Gifted and she loved anything that had to do with beauty, so what better job than a stylist, where she can make other people beautiful.

"Jason Grace, if you don't listen to me I swear I will shave your hair off!" Lacy threatened me while holding a razor in her hand. For a short, bubbly and happy person like her, you learn that there are just some things that you don't mess with her with, beauty is the one thing for Lacy.

Anyways, Lacy was getting me ready for Percy and Annabeth's celebration party and I was in the styling chair complain and messing up what Lacy was doing to my hair. While I wanted it to stay in its normal military cropped styled but Lacy wanted to stick with her bad boy style and spike my hair. In the end Lacy won.

"See, doesn't that look good?" she reasoned with me, although I would never admit it, it did look cool, so instead I shrugged. "You're impossible Jason, here just go change" Lacy shoved my clothes that she picked out and then shoved me into the washroom.

I was in the middle of changing out of my shirt when I heard the doorbell ring, I looked at my watch to see that it would be time for Piper to show up, we were going to get Lacy to get the both of us ready then carpool there together.

"LACY!" I shouted from the washroom. "Can you get the door, it's Piper." I heard Lacy squeal with excitement and run down the stairs to the door.

I heard the door close then the dressing room door open, it was probably Lacy. I quickly put on my brown pants, white graphic tee and gray vest. I opened the door for Lacy to do some final touches and for her to help me with my tie.

"Lacy, can you tie my tie" I shouted as I opened the door, but instead of my blonde stylist there was a choppy haired brunette.

"Seriously, Jason you're an 18 almost 19 in a month and you can't tie a tie." Piper put her hands on her hips. I smiled sheepishly.

I awkwardly cleared my throat, "so um, where's Lacy" I leaned against the door.

"She went downstairs to make some food" Piper came up to me and did my tie for me, she was close and short enough for me to smell her hair. Since she was shorter than me, her head was right under my nose, the perfect height.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment but Jason, get out" Lacy pointed to the door.

"But this is my house" I reasoned with her.

"Actually it's yours and your sisters, and Thalia gave me the right to kick you out of a room, when needed" Lacy once again pointed to the door.

I cursed my sister and started to head out I leaned on the doorframe and said "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. Oh and thank you Piper." I walked back to her and gave her an awkward one arm hug.

"Welcome"

"Now Piper, we need to get rid the extra blush that you're wearing" Lacy gave Piper a wink. I wonder why she was blushing.

Down in the kitchen while I was eating the mac and cheese that Lacy made, I could hear Piper and Lacy laughing about something. I was wondering what they were whispering about so I tip toed up the stairs and placed my ear against the door but I could only make out a few words.

"Like him?" a muffled voice asked, I figured that it was Lacy.

"Who?" Piper questioned, but I have some feeling that she knew what Lacy was talking about. I think that Lacy gave Piper her famous _Oh-please-I-know-what's-going-on-just-spill-alread y _look while holding a comb in her right hand with her left hand on her left hip along with a sky high raised eyebrow.

I heard a soft sigh and then Lacy squeal, I guess Piper gave Lacy the answer that she wanted. For some reason I had this bitter feeling.

As I heard a pair of footsteps move towards the door, I quickly moved and pretended that I was just coming up the stairs and was about to knock on the door.

"Oh hey Lacy, are you guys done yet? It's been" I looked at my watch. "30 minutes already."

"Whatever Jase, anyways here's your lovely girlfriend" and she gave me a wink. I looked to see Lacy moving out of the way to an even beautiful Piper.

"Introducing Miss McLean or the soon to be Mrs. Grace" Lacy announced which caused Piper to blush with me joining her. "She is sporting a lovely beige above the knee length dress, with an sequin sweetheart neckline, along with tan wedges with a simple diamond necklace. Her hair is"

"Lacy, as much as I would love to hear about what you've done to Piper, if I continue to hear you talk about what you've done to Piper, by the time we get to the party it'll be over" I started to usher both girls out the house and into my car.

ϟ

"Come on Piper, just pick a stinking radio channel already!" I complained from the driver's seat, while Piper was in the shot gun seat fiddling with the radio channel, listening to one for a bit then changing it within a minute.

"Okay, okay, okay, calm down Jason before you burst a vain, how do you deal with him?" Piper asked Lacy the last part.

Lacy looked from her phone and gave Piper a knowing smile, "honey it's a gift." I gave Lacy a glare from the rear view.

"Now, now Jason, if you keep glaring at me like that, your face will get stuck like that" I giving Lacy an even harder glare.

"Whatever, we're here anyways, come on let's go get this party started" I turned the car off and headed to the party with Piper and Lacy.

**[A/N] So for Lacy's version of Jason's hair, it's just Niall Horan style.**

**Piper's dress on my profile.**

**Yay! I found enough time to write this and chapter 20 for 'Bodyguard', but no promised for next week's update but I'll try my best. (yn) I'm writing it now but I might not have time to finish it. :S**


	13. Party Time

**Party Time**

**Jason**

"Annabeth" Piper who was right beside me pushed me aside to the hug the newly engaged.

"Annabeth" Lacy joined Piper, "Oh my gods, I love your dress, I saw that the other day when I was shopping for Jason's new wardrobe and that dress caught my eye. I just kept thinking how beautiful it would look on your, I was about to buy it for you, but when I went back to the store they told me that someone bought it. And your shoes, I love them!"

Annabeth gave out a little laugh "Thank you Lacy, yea Silena bought me these from her photo shoot in Rome, and thanks when I went shopping with Percy I saw it, you know my friend Mitchel designed it for me and just put it out for the store for me."

"You went shopping with me, please you practically dragged off the couch" Percy appeared from out of nowhere wrapped an arm around Annabeth's waist.

"Hey lover boy, back off the girl you'll get her for the rest of your life, we're taking her for the rest of the night" Lacy shooed Percy away and he headed over to me.

"Percy!" Leo popped up from behind me attacked said person. Luckily Percy side stepped just in time and Leo ran into girl.

"Hey, I lost my number so can I have yours" Leo asked the girl and tried to look cool as he combed through his hair.

"Yea its" the girl said over peppy-ly "It's 555-I'm out of your league." The girl turned on her heel and as she turned and walked away her hair whipped Leo in the face.

Leo awkwardly walked back "I think she's into me." This made Percy and I clutch on top our sides and the wall to prevent ourselves from falling on the floor laughing.

"Okay Leo, whatever floats your boat" Percy gave him a pat on the back.

"What are you talking about Percy, Leo's boat won't float, it's probably sinking in his ego" Nico who seemed to appear from the shadows joined in on insulting Leo.

"As if Nico, it's probably sinking in awful pickup lines" Frank joined in with us, as Hazel made her way to the girls.

"Please we all know that it's sinking from all the rejections" I finished it off. Percy, Nico, Frank and I all looked at each other then this time we did fall on the floor laughing, and of course we did attract some attention, especially from a certain group of girls.

"Gods seaweed brain, what did you do this time" Annabeth was standing over Percy with her hands on her hips trying to keep a serious face but failed.

"Hey" Percy finally calmed down and gave Annabeth a peck on the lips.

"Frank" Hazel said in a warning tone, said person stopped laughing and gulped.

"What did you do this time Leo" Piper came over and asked the Latino elf. Leo told the whole story in one word, "Girls" which for some reason Piper understood and joined Nico and I laughing.

"So what pick up line was it this time?" Piper asked after she managed to catch her breath again.

"He was like _'I lost my number, can I have yours'"_ Nico imitated Leo perfectly

"Then she went, _'it's 555-I'm out of your league'"_ I continued. "Then as she left, her hair whipped him in the face." The three of us shared a look and then bursted out laughing again.

When we finally managed to calm down, I noticed that people were gathering on the dance floor, and I decided that this would be my time to show Piper how great of a friend I am.

"My lady, would you please do this old chap the pleasure of escorting you to the dance floor" I gave her a huge bow and held my arm out for her.

"Why sir, I would love too" she curtsied and took my arm then the two of us headed to the dance floor.

"So, you don't look so bad" I tried to complement her. "Wait, I meant you look not so bad, I mean you look nice."

"Wow who thought I would see THE Jason Grace tongue tied" Piper joked.

"Oh, shut up." The two of us continued to dance until Percy tapped the side of his glass with a fork.

"Umm, hi how ya doing?" Percy said.

"Percy…" Annabeth said in a warning tone.

"Yes so anyways many of you know who we are, and well the whole reason for the party is because we want to announce something, so Annabeth…"

"Sure make me announce it, well it's simple, the nimrod finally proposed and we're getting married and we want to invite everyone here."

"Took you long enough Kelp Head" I along with everyone else turned to see who the person was and it was.

"THALIA!" a bunch of us yelled at the same time. I'm pretty sure all of us because we were surprised but from the looks of it I think Percy because he was embarrassed.

"Anyways go back to your drink and yea" Percy trailed off. Then all of us made our way to my sister.

"When did you get back?" Annabeth asked while pulling her into a hug.

"A few minutes ago but then I heard that the nimrod and you are having a party so I rushed over and JASON" Thalia pulled me into a hug, then whispered "I also saw you with Piper, did you finally make your move."

I blushed when she released me "No Thalia, I haven't and I won't" I told her sternly. But for some reason I felt like I was lying, weird.

"Well, I am going to be the maid of honour right" Thalia asked Annabeth but she looked at me the whole time.

"Hola Chica" Leo slung an arm around Thalia.

"Leo, don't" before I could warn him or Luke could scare him away, Thalia yelled, stomped his foot then elbowed him in the gut. "Mess with Thalia."

"Sure Jason, thanks for telling me that after she elbowed me."

"Come on let's go get you some ice" Hazel went over to help Leo much to Frank's dismay.

"So I think I still owe you a dance" I saw Percy ask Annabeth then leading her down to the dance floor.

"So, you want to continue our dance?" I asked Piper.

"Sure" she pulled me to the dance floor and we danced the night away. Together.

**[A/N] Yea it's Mitchel from cabin 11**

**Annabeth's dress and shoes are on my profile, I'll try my best to describe them but if I found the picture online I'll tell you about it.**

**And don't worry, Leo will get a girl eventually. **

**Also **_**MidnightBoredom **_**who said it was Jason ;) LOL just wait.**


	14. A New Song

**A New Song**

**Jason**

It was just like any normal day off, I spent it doing interviews, writing songs for my next album and chatting with **BeautyQueen10**.

**BeautyQueen10: Hey, so you know how I told you that I wrote songs right? And you told me that you did too.**

**Sparky01: Yea, what about it?**

**BeautyQueen10: Well I wrote some lyrics but I need some help with the instrumental companion and help with the rest of the lyrics**

**Sparky01: oh cool, I'll help so what do you have so far?**

She typed out the lyrics for me and I had to admit it was really good, she really needs to get signed. Her lyrics were something that most girls could relate too.

**BeautyQueen10: Well?**

**Sparky01: It was AMAZING! What instruments? **

**BeautyQueen10: I dunno, guitar, bass, drums.**

**Sparky01: Cool, what do you think about this?**

I quickly went and grabbed my guitar then recorded some quick chords together that sounded nice, then sent it to her.

**BeautyQueen10: I LIKE THAT!**

For the last 4 days each day we worked on the song for 2 hours, thinking of lyrics and adding some music with it until we were finally done.

**Sparky01: DONE!**

**BeautyQueen10: … I was thinking that it was missing something but I don't know what.**

I was going over the song then I realized what was missing.

**Sparky01: What about making a duet?**

**BeautyQueen10: That sounds cool, but where do we add it?**

I gave her my ideas and she made the composition, by the end of the week we finished the song, with only one part missing.

**Sparky01: Now all we need to do is to name it.**

**BeautyQueen10: Missing Piece?**

**Sparky01: Naw, what about 'Reason Why I'm singing?'**

**BeautyQueen10: No, how about 'Who I Am'**

**Sparky01: Nope, ooh, I got it, how about 'This is Me'**

**BeautyQueen10: I like it. Well then Sparky I believe that you and I just finished writing a song over the internet.**

**Sparky01: And another virtual toast to us**

**BeautyQueen10: to us!**

"Jason!" Lupa barked from downstairs. "We have to go to the interview with Delphi now."

"Coming!"

**Sparky01: I have to go, talk to you later okay?**

**BeautyQueen10: Bye**

I logged off, grabbed my jacket and met Lupa downstairs. While we were in the car I made a quick phone call to Piper.

"Hey Jase, what's up?"

"I'm doing an interview with Delphi and I'm pretty sure that they're going to ask about our relationship, so what do you want me to say? Because I don't want something that will offend you."

"Um… how about on screen we're going out but off screen we're just best friends who fight a lot?" She suggested.

"So we're best friends now McLean?"

"Unless if you want me to change my mind?" I could practically see her roll her eyes.

"No, unless if you want to give up having a friendship with an awesome person" although she couldn't see it but I puffed out my chest.

"Leo's going to stop being friends with me" she gasped although I could tell that she was exaggerating it and faking it too.

"Haha you're so funny, look I'm here bye Piper."

"Bye."

**ϟ**

"Jason!" some Asian girl came up to me and hugged me. I tensed until she released. "I'm Drew Tanaka, so come with me and we can start the interview."

Delphi is a popular gossip magazine that sometimes freakishly tells the future, for example figuring who's getting together and breaking apart.

"So, let me start with what everyone wants to know is Jasper happening?!"

"What?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Come on hon, everyone is dying to find out the deats."

"What's Jasper? And why would I know if they're happening?" Something I did must have been funny because she started laughing, it was a combination of a hyena and a pig gasping for air with an otter clap in it.

"Well aren't you a cutie pie, Jasper is you and Piper, Jas for Jason and per for Piper duh" she said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh"

"So, spill!"

"Piper and I are best friends who have our occasional fights, nothing much."

"Sure" she elongated the 'E'. "Look hon, inside sources told me that Miss McLean is crushing on you, I mean who isn't you're a teen pop, acting, dancing sensation!"

"Annabeth isn't."

"Only cause she has THE Percy Jackson can you believe it that they're engaged, I can't wait until their wedding, mark my words when I say that Delphi will be the first ones to get the deats. Team Percabeth! Jason do you know if they're going to have kids?"

Drew kept throwing questions at me and all I could say was, "Uh…" thankfully Lupa came to the rescue.

"Sorry Drew, Jason has to go film now, we'll see you another time" and she dragged me away.

ϟ

I am currently working on my new songs for my next album, I'm not exactly sure what I wanted to do with it. I'm sticking with the usual though, a few upbeat songs then the rest were love songs. Right now I'm working with Leo for my new song **Inner Ninja** and he was doing the rap then later I was going to finish recording **You Make Me Feel **with Thalia then I was going to finish writing the compositions for **Life of the Party **and **Yeah x3. **My next day off from shooting I was planning on writing the love songs but I only have the verses for 2 of the songs and this album was supposed to have 9 love songs. I have my work cut out for me but for some reason when I'm with Piper I have my muse. Weird.

**[A/N] **_**MidnightBoredom **_**I never said it wasn't Jason either.**

**Hmmm I wonder who the inside source that told Drew was –strokes my imaginary beard- **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs I typed in bold and 'This is Me'**


	15. Wiser This Year

**Wiser This Year**

**Jason **

"I have an announcement, so listen up everyone," Thalia stood on a chair. Today we just finished filming at we were about to head home until Thalia stopped us. "Next week is my little bro's birthday, can I have a spotlight on him please," I was suddenly blinded by the light, you would think after performing that much I would get used to it. "Anyways to celebrate we will be having a party at our place, everyone here is invited oh and bring presents. That will be all."

"THALIA!" I shouted at my sister.

"Yes," she smiled innocently, she knows I hate having something big for my birthday or to be honest celebrating my birthday in general. Ever since I became famous and I go or have a party, the paparazzi manages to sneak in then somehow get a really embarrassing photo of me.

"Oh come on Jason, it can't be that bad," Piper tried to cheer me up.

"Really, then what do you think about this," I started to list embarrassing moments. "Then finally last year I slipped on split coke and fell face first into the pool." I could see her lips twitch because she was trying to contain her laughter.

"Okay, it's pretty bad," she couldn't contain her laughter anymore and bursted out laughing. If it wasn't my misery, I probably would have joined her. When she finally calmed down she wiped away the tears and spoke, "so what do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't know o be perfectly honest."

"You aren't making it easy, what do you want but don't have?"

"A muse for my next album and 9 love songs, an album name, an album," I shrugged indicating that I was out of ideas.

"You know what," she grabbed her bag. "You and me are going shopping, right now."

"Right now?"

"Right now!" I raised my hands in the surrendering motion and followed her to her car. "Nice," I whistled when I saw her car.

"I know, it's my baby," She hugged her car just to prove it.

"So how did you get it?" I asked still admiring her car.

"Oh I just asked."

"You dad?"

"Nope."

"Your mom?"

"Nope.

"Then who?"

"The car dealer," I was about to open my mouth to ask another question but the sound of the engine cut me off. "Get in or else I'll get Lacy to shave your hair off."

"You wouldn't," just to prove her point her took her phone out and started to look for Lacy's number but before she could I hopped into the car and told her to step on it, it fast we get there, the faster we leave.

After about a 30 minute drive she parked the car and dragged me into the mall, literally she pulled me while I was hanging onto part of the car as if it was my life. As we got out of the car I remembered one thing, one very important thing.

"Piper!" I grabbed her by the shoulders. "You're Piper and I'm Jason," she gave me a look as if I just hit my head on the door. "I mean I'm THE Jason Grace and you're THE Piper McLean," I elaborated once again getting that look. I hit my forehead and tried explaining it again, "If someone spots us what do you think they'll think?"

"That we're best friends, I mean we've been to places together before, so what's wrong with this time?" I suddenly remembered and hit my forehead once more before we headed into the mall.

**ϟ**

"Hi welcome to the party, you can just leave the gifts on the table," Thalia greeted the guest, although she was smiling I could feel the irritation of saying the same phrase over and over sounding like a broken record. There wasn't a lot of people, I'd say around 40 almost 50, Thalia invited the cast for the movies along with some family friends, other than that it wasn't what you would expect to be a 'normal' Hollywood party, especially if you're considered A-list but I wasn't exactly a party animal.

"Hey guys," a voiced by the door said.

"Hey Piper," Thalia greeted. "I would tell you to put the gift on the table but since you don't have one-"

I knew that Thalia was going to say something… stupid so I quickly interfered, "Piper," I pulled her inside and gave Thalia a look and she used her thumb and index finger and zipped an imaginary zipper across her mouth. What I would do to make it real.

"So?" Shoot, I forgot that I was dragging her. "If you're wondering about your present I got you the best present ever! But you'll figure it out after all the others."

"Speaking about gifts," Thalia popped up behind me and pulled me into a headlock. "I think we should open them now then eat, you cool with it?" I didn't really care she I gave her a shrug telling her yes. She called everybody and told them to grab their presents and we headed into the backyard by the pool to open them. I got a bunch of clothing from shoes to hats.

"My turn, my turn, here," Leo shoved his present into my hands, I opened it and gave him a look silently asking what it was. "It's to teach you how to whistle." Normal people probably would think it's weird but whistling was an inside joke between the two of us since high school. I thanked him and told him that I'll use it soon, even for my next album. Frank got me a gift card to my favourite restaurant it could pretty much last a whole year. Hazel got me a gold watch. Nico got me a guitar case, which was weird since I didn't have a guitar because the neck broke and I never got a new one. Percy and Annabeth got me a laptop.

"Finally my turn, now little bro I have a feeling you would like this," she motioned for Luke to show me whatever was behind him the whole time. "Now before you drool over it, Luke was the one that got the guitar and our lovely cousin Nico," that got a protest from Percy as he claimed that he was the best while Hazel was wondering how we were related. "Anyways my present is this," she pointed to this black part on the guitar but when she brought it closer I realized that it wasn't just some black part, it was a signature. When I figured out who's it was my jaw dropped and I pulled her into a big hug.

After I opened the rest of the presents everyone went back to catching up and I turned to Piper for hers. Instead she grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the house, she maneuvered until she reached the recording room, Thalia gave her a tour a few days ago.

"My present for you Jason Grace is what you wanted, songs for you next album," I gave her an 'Ahh' and I grabbed my new guitar and started messing around with it for around 30 minutes. "Wait, play that again," Piper stopped me in one of my random chords and I played it again. "That's perfect."

"Country, you want me to sing country, that's not exactly my forte."

"Come on it works," I sighed and played a few more chords, after a while we finished one part of the composition before Thalia called us for cake. "Hey Piper."

"Yea?" She stopped on the step that she was on and turned to face me.

"Thanks, for the present and the fact that nothing embarrassing and for the second chance," we headed back upstairs and I guess that the world just wants something bad happening on my birthday each year because as I was blowing the candles out, Piper dunked my face into the cake.

"Here's the keys to his car, run." Piper grabbed the keys from Thalia and started running, I was hot on her tail.

**[A/N] There is a poll on my profile and please! Please, please, PLEASE vote on an option, it's very important for this story. **


	16. I Am?

**I am?**

**Jason**

For the rest of the summer after my birthday (July 1st) Piper and I caught up once a week to write a song and after a month we finished my birthday present from her. It took us one month and a half to make the compositions which we decided on making it a country song. At first I thought it sounded weird because I'm not a country singer but after we worked on the lyrics the song turned out really nice. The inspiration behind it song was my relationship with Reyna and we named the song **I Want Crazy**. When it was September Chiron and Mr. D announced that we were almost done filming 'The Lost Hero' and that 'The Son of Neptune' was about half way finished. For the continuation of September to now December we have worked from 6am to 8pm each day with a 3 breaks that totaled up to 2 hours including lunch which was only an hour. According to Chiron we had about a month of filming left which worked out perfectly for me because I would end up with more time to work on my album. Currently I'm working on the 6th song for my album which once again I'm basing off my relationship with Reyna. It's called **'Till I Forget about You, **it's not exactly about our relationship but more about me trying to move on.

"Jason! I need your help with the lights over here," Leo shouted out as he tried to climb the ladder with one hand while the other hand was carrying a bunch of Christmas lights. "B.Q. I need your help too!"

"Who's B.Q.?" I asked Leo as I held the ladder still to prevent him from falling.

"Oh that's Piper, it was a nickname I gave her a while ago it's short for-" Before Leo could finish his sentence a box of ornaments dropped onto his head making him fall off the ladder luckily the safety mat from my stunt earlier hadn't been moved so it broke his fall.

"Leo Valdez if you would like to keep your life from harm's way you would never bring that nickname up again, alright repair boy?" The fact that Piper said that with a smile on her face scared me the most and I wasn't even the target of her threat. The whole cast had a week off since it was Christmas and New Year's so we decided to re-decorate the whole set for the Christmas theme we even got a huge tree to decorate.

"Um Piper, I know you're mad at Leo but we still need him alive to finish the film," I tried to calm her down. Piper slowly turned from her spot and gave me her creepy smile and I understood what she meant. "I'll be quiet now," I whimpered out and headed to where Percy and Annabeth were to decorate that part of the set.

"Jason you traitor!" Leo shouted still not moving from where he landed on the safety mat. "Oof!" From that sound I'm guessing that Piper dropped another box on Leo.

**ϟ**

When we finally finished decorating the set it look pretty nice if I say so myself. I looked at the time and realized that it was getting late so I grabbed my stuff and started running towards the door. It seemed like someone else had the same idea because I had ran into them or Piper to be exact.

"Ouch, hey sorry about that are you okay? Jason! What were you thinking running so fast," Piper asked from her spot on the floor as she rubbed her head.

"I needed to go make dinner or else Thalia was going to freak, you know I could ask you the same question."

"My dad was coming home and I needed to go pick him up," Piper responded then all of a sudden her face became red.

"Um Piper your face is red." In her response she pointed up. "Oh," I looked up and understood why she turned red. Mistletoe. "So do we?"

"Um I guess I mean it is tradition right?" Piper said with a blush. I wasn't sure who leaned in first but either way both of our lips connected half-way. You know how people say they felt fireworks or how sparks flew. Well it happened because on top of us one of the lights broke and sparks fell which caused us to break apart. Either way the kiss as short as it was it was amazing, I felt like there was someone else in the facility but when I took a quick scan of the place I didn't see anyone so I turned my attention back to Piper.

"So um…"

"Look I don't want that kiss to ruin our friendship so let's just forget about it okay?"

For some reason I felt disappointment well up inside me but I didn't want to ruin my friendship with Piper so I agreed, "sure it never happened."

ϟ

**Sparky01: I think there's something wrong with me…**

**BeautyQueen10: What's wrong?**

**Sparky01: For some reason whenever I'm with this girl I feel different.**

**BeautyQueen10: Good different or bad different?**

**Sparky01: I don't know, like I get this feeling inside of me.**

**BeautyQueen10: Like you're going to barf?**

**Sparky01: Not exactly but I don't get this queasy/ uneasy feeling.**

**BeautyQueen10: Ah-ha do you also feel nervous?**

**Sparky01: Yea and also**

**BeautyQueen10: You feel happy when you're with her?**

**Sparky01: Yea how do you?**

**BeautyQueen10: You my friend are in love.**

**Sparky01: …... No I'm not, I think I might be coming down with something**

**BeautyQueen10: Yea, the love bug, face it, look I'll leave you to figure things out but the sooner you come to the conlusion the sooner you'll realize that you're in love. **

I bid my farewell to my online friend then I slumped back on my chair. There was no way I could be in love with Piper, it's just not possible I mean after what happened with Reyna, I made sure that I would never feel that way with a girl ever again. Then Piper comes along and according to my friend I'm in love with her? I couldn't be. Could I?

**[A/N] Guys! Vote on the poll! It will determine the outcome for the story please and thanks! I'm begging you, I want you guys to have a say in it. **

**Next chapter will be Percy and Annabeth's wedding along with an awkward Jason. So once again VOTE on the poll! Also please check out my new story, it's called 'One-Shots' and as the title dictates it's a series of one shots.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own any of the songs that are in bold.**


	17. In Holy Macaroni

**In Holy Marconi **

**Jason**

"And there we go perfect," Piper finished fixing my tie. I always found this funny, even though it's supposed to be the guy who wears all the ties and collared shirts it's always the female who ends up tying the tie and fixing the collars.

The groomsmen included me, Leo, Frank and Nico while Percy's brother Tyson was the best man. We all had matching outfits which consisted of black pants, a white dress shirt, gray vest and a black and white diagonally striped tie. While Percy was in a three piece white suit (pants, dress shirt and jacket) with a gray vest and tie.

"I'm going to go change into the dress and hopefully Annabeth isn't like Mr. Soon-to-be-married over there," Piper pointed to Percy then left. I looked over to see Percy in fatal position on the couch rocking forwards and back.

I think out of all of us, Percy was the only one doing the least amount of damage. Leo set one of the couches on fire 'by accident', Frank knocked over who knows how many vases and each time he went to pick up the one the dropped another one fell. Nico scaring all the workers that bugged him and Tyson got peanut butter all over his suit and Grover rushed to get a new one and me I almost choked myself while trying to tie a tie. I could see it now head lining the next Delphi! Magazine 'R.I.P. Jason Grace, death by choking.'

"EVERYBODY FREEZE," a voice washed over all of our noise and everyone did what we were told. "Now, Nico get out of the corner and let the workers fix you up, it's your cousin's wedding and you will not ruin it OR scar the employers. Frank leave the vases and just sit on the couch and stop moving. Leo either you join Frank and BOTH of you stop or I will tie both of you together until the start of the wedding. Jason, sit and don't touch your tie anymore, I'm pretty sure that Miss McLean wouldn't enjoy it if her boyfriend died at her best friend's wedding. Perseus, you and I need to talk."

Nobody moved. "NOW!" the voice shook all of us out of shock.

"Yes Poseidon."

Percy left shaking so much you would think that there was an earthquake happening inside of him. Nico finally got changed but I still think some workers were scarred but hopefully it wasn't permanent. Frank thankfully made it the whole time without breaking anymore vases and Leo somehow managed to be quite. I didn't touch my tie anymore and didn't risk choking and Tyson got his suit back cleaned. Finally Percy came back with so much confidence he was pretty much glowing.

The wedding took place in Central Park and since it was spring the Sakura/cherry blossom trees were blooming but it also meant that there would be some paparazzi.

ϟ

After the ceremony finished ceremony finished with only 5 mistakes from Percy the newlyweds headed off the reception while everyone else but Leo and the Stolls made some phone call. Currently I was in the same car as Piper, Thalia, and Leo with Luke driving. Leo, Piper and I sat in the back with Leo in the middle hitting on Thalia who was in shotgun resulting in Luke shooting Leo glares by the rear view mirror.

"So Leo, what was with the phone call you made with the Stoll's?" I asked.

"You'll see," Leo replied mysteriously while he rubbed his hands together. "By the way, while we're inside stay away from Percy for a while." I gave him a septic look but agreed either way.

"We're here," Luke announced while parking the car.

Once inside I was in awe, the decorations were beautiful. It was an open roomed building with arches in the walls showing the beautiful view outside. There were lanterns hanging and white Christmas lights. I was snapped out of my little moment when someone announced that the bride and groom arrived. Percy got rid of his jacket and vest while Annabeth was still in her wedding dress which was a white dress that was short in the front and long in the back and there was a big bow on the sash on her waist, I think Lacy called it a hi-low dress, who knows I usually tune her out.

"Well…?" I look over to see Piper tapping her foot. She was still in her bridesmaid dress which was a dark green dress that went just above her knees with one strap over her left shoulder that looked like a bunch of flowers.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to ask me to go dance?"

"You care about it? I thought you hated dancing?"

"Well there's nothing better to do so come on _best friend,_" she said the last part teasingly.

"Then shall we?" I held my arm out for her to take and she did.

After a few dances with Piper I danced with Hazel for a bit then my sister, I got half a dance with Annabeth before Percy stole her away and finally I danced with a few other people before returning back to Piper. Before we knew it the wedding was over, I said my farewells before driving home.

ϟ

_I'm feeling like I'm one in a million_

_I'm the real thing, I can see it_

I woke up to my phone killing my eardrums. Note to self don't leave the phone on max volume and under pillow. " 'ello," I mumbled.

"Jason Grace! Care to explain yourself," it was a demand instead of a question.

"Good morning to you to Lupa, how are you."

"Jason, what is the meaning of this?"

"Meaning of what?"

"Go to Delphi's website."

"Okay I'll call you back," I hung up the phone before Lupa could yell at me more and made my way over to my laptop. I entered lazily.

'Holy Matrimony or Holy Marconi? Newlyweds Percy and Annabeth Jackson get a little cheesy surprise.' So that's what Leo and the Stolls were doing, I ignored the post but made a mental note to go check on it later.

'Is Jasper real, best friends or something more?' Now that got my attention. I clicked the link and started reading.

_Co-stars and on screen love interests Piper McLean and Jason Grace might be something more. In a recent interview Grace claimed that he and his fellow co-star are merely best friends with their fair share of fights but he couldn't fool us. We have five moments with photo and video evidence that maybe these two could be the next Percabeth. _

_First, during Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson (nee Chase)'s engagement party the whole time Grace and McLean were laughing, and dancing the whole time. Sure it's a 'friendly' thing but are do friends dance that close or are that happy together? _Then it showed some photos of the two of us facing and making fun of Leo.

_Second, the week before Grace's birthday McLean and Grace went on a little shopping spree, with her buying and him carrying, although it was only one bag he still offered. Brownie points for you Grace. _There was a photo of Piper dragging me around from store to store trying to find a present.

_Third, around Grace's 19__th__ birthday bash sources say that both friends disappeared sometime during the party and came back two hours later. They also showed playful flirting when Grace started to McLean around the lot. _There were photos of when I chased Piper for the car keys.

_Fourth, during the Christmas season turns out said 'friends' shared a kiss, was it because it was Christmas or was it because they used it as a reason to confess their feelings. _Then it showed when Piper and I got caught under the mistletoe.

_Fifth, Grace and McLean just couldn't stay away from each other on the dance floor during their best friend's wedding. Although they switched partners every now and then they always went back to each other. _It was a video of us dancing during Percy and Annabeth's wedding.

Then I looked at the comments below angrily shut my laptop and made two phone calls. I first quickly explained to Lupa what really happened and she said that she will get them to recall and that was the less terrifying phone call. I dialed the next number and prayed for my life.

"Talk," and I gulped.

**[A/N] VOTE ON THE POLL. Current results, one option is winning by two votes, two options are tied and the fourth option is losing by two. **

**If you've never seen Sakuras or Cherry Blossoms I have a pic of how they look like in Central Park on my profile along with Annabeth and Piper's dress.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'One in a Million' by Down with Webster. **

**Who do you think Jason is calling? **


	18. Father of the Girl

**Father of the Girl**

**Jason**

"H-hello Mr. McLean," I tried to keep my voice even. Tristan McLean is one of the most influential person in the film industry.

"Jason, my boy what can I do for you," he asked.

"First I just want to tell you that what they said on Delphi isn't true and second may I please speak to Piper?"

"Of course, but first you need to explain everything," I gulped and started.

"Well for the first one we were laughing at Leo who got rejected by a girl, the second was when she took me to the mall to find a birthday present, the third one was because Piper and I were working on a new song which happened to be Piper's present for me and I was chasing her because she shoved my face in the cake. The fourth one was because we were caught under the mistletoe and the fifth one was because," I couldn't find a good reason but luckily I didn't have to because Mr. McLean interpreted me.

"Jason, what do you think about my daughter," Mr. McLean's voice became steel hard.

"She's a wonderful person," I replied without hesitation.

"Do you find her attractive," he asked.

"She's very pretty."

"Would you go out with her?"

"W-what," I was taking surprise by that question.

"Would you go out with _my_ daughter?"

"No sir, if I had to choose between my friendship with Piper or a tiny chance of going out with her and ruining our friendship I would pick the former."

"Good choice boy, Piper will speak to you now," I heard feet shuffling in the background and let out a sigh of relief, Mr. McLean is a nice guy but if I get on his bad side my career will be gone quicker than I could blink.

"Hey Jason, I'm sorry about my dad if he said anything," Piper gave a nervous laugh. "So what are you calling me for?"

"Oh yeah, it's just that have you been on Delphi!'s website anytime soon?"

"No why?" I inwardly sighed, better hear it from me than read it herself.

"It's just don't freak out about this okay?"

"Jason what's going on?"

"It's just the magazines publishing some rumors, they have 5 reasons on why we're more than friends."

"Oh okay," she answered casually.

"You're okay with it? I thought that you would freak out more."

"Don't worry I'll get Silena to talk to them and recall and give us an apology, I mean we're just friends," I felt hurt by that comment. _You my friend are in love, _what BeautyQueen10 told me kept replaying in my head. Now my mind kept replaying the kiss. "You still there? Hellooooo? Jason?"

"Oh sorry, yea what were you saying?"

"I asked you what he was talking to you about?"

"Oh it was nothing, just asking why I wanted to talk to you about," well it wasn't the complete truth but I wasn't lying.

"Oh, that's it?" For some reason she sounded disappointed. "Nothing else?"

"Well he did ask about our relationship and stuff," I told her, I felt bad if I lied.

"Oh what did you say?" Her voice perked up drastically.

"I told him that we were friends and nothing else," I repeated her words not knowing that a smile quickly dropped from her face.

"Okay, well I got to go and tell Silena to fix everything so bye," I was pretty sure she was faking the enthusiasm but didn't say anything and the line went dead.

"… bye," I hung up the phone. 'Time to chat with a certain friend of mine,' I thought and headed over to my laptop.

**Sparky01: Hey.**

**BeautyQueen10: What's wrong? **

**Sparky01: What makes you think there's something wrong?**

**BeautyQueen10: Because I'm an oracle.**

**Sparky01: Haha, there's nothing wrong.**

**BeautyQueen10: Just tell me what's wrong.**

**Sparky01: I can't tell you that would require video chatting.**

**BeautyQueen10: Smartdonkey**

**Sparky01: Awww you're trying to not swear.**

**BeautyQueen10: Don't make me.**

**Sparky01: -hands up-**

**BeautyQueen10: Good now just tell me what's wrong.**

**Sparky01: I got friendzoned.**

**BeautyQueen10: Ouch, it's okay if it makes you feel better I did too.**

**Sparky01: Oh by who? **

**BeautyQueen10: The egotistic co-worker of mine's.**

**Sparky01: No! Really? Why?**

**BeautyQueen10: Hey you first, who did you get friendzoned by?**

**Sparky01: The girl that you claimed I was in love with.**

**BeautyQueen10: Your best friend?**

**Sparky01: Yeah :/ anyways your story time.**

**BeautyQueen10: Well I think it was my fault, I liked him but I pushed him away. **

**Sparky01: Oh.**

**BeautyQueen10: Your turn.**

**Sparky01: I got friendzoned by the phone.**

**BeautyQueen10: What did she say?**

**Sparky01: She was like I mean we're friends.**

**BeautyQueen10: ohh, don't worry, you'll find a way.**

**Sparky01: sure I'll just change my name to Ron and buy a rat.**

**BeautyQueen10: Rufus was a naked mole rat and Scabbers was a wizard who changed himself into a rat**

**Sparky01: but they still got the girl so does it really matter?**

**BeautyQueen10: I guess anyways good luck, I need to go meet someone.**

**Sparky01: Have fun, bye :) **

**BeautyQueen10: Later.**

It was funny how she and I both ended up being friendzoned I guess the world is just cruel in that way but after chatting with her I felt better. One day I really want to talk to her face to face or at least video chat but could I really trust her knowing that I was Jason Grace? Or will she start treating me differently? I hope that it would be the former, maybe I'll ask her next time but first I need to make a phone call to the pet store.

**[A/N] Current poll results, first place is beating second by 2, second is beating third by 1 and third is beating fourth by 2. VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! Only a few more weeks left. **

**If you guys read 'Temporary' or 'Bodyguard' which you should by the way ;) –coughshamelessadvertisitngcough- you will know that in the author's note that I stated that the next two weeks, I will be uber busy and most likely won't be able to update. I apologize in advance. I'll try to pre-write them but I'm making no promises. So see you guys in 2 weeks (hopefully earlier) time. **


	19. Hypothetically

**Hypothetically**

**Jason**

Although I have been acting normally near Piper that was just on the outside, the inside was a totally different story. Under the smile I was a nervous wreck. As soon as she would leave I would make sure that she would be a good distance away before I freaked out. I haven't felt this way since I've been with her. Reyna. 'Snap out of it Grace,' I told myself. She's gone and she's never coming back.

I wonder if Piper feels the same way about me. I then slapped myself for being so hopeful. _We're friends _her words were ringing in my head. To the people who said sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me. They were wrong. Her words, two simple words made my world crash down. Of course I want to tell her my feelings but just like what I told Mr. McLean, if it was between a small fraction of a chance of having a chance with Piper and keeping our friendship, I would pick the latter.

"Come on Grace, it's now or never," I gave myself a pep talk. Today would be the day I finally tell Piper my feelings. If she didn't accept them I'll just play it off saying that I was just prepping for my character. Then I'd probably cry in a corner later at home or vent to **BeautyQueen10. **Then there's that smidge of a chance where she will accept my feelings then today would as SpongeBob says 'The best day ever.' Of course that's the whole one in a million chance. Of course the world does hate me at times so I don't get my hopes up.

There had been many ways I thought about telling her. There had always been the classic, 'I like you.' There's also the huge romantic gesture but then if she rejects me it would be even more awkward. I finally decided -after many other choice considerations- to just go on a 'date' with Piper, we'll go with our basic routine then at the end I'll tell her.

Just as I decided I had pulled up at Piper's house, er mansion. If you were a little girl, it would probably be your dream house, I mean it looked like a life size Barbie playhouse. Of course there were walls and from what she's told me the bedrooms don't magically fold then transform into a game room or something like that, which was much to her dismay. She also told me that after A LOT of convincing from her father, her mom agreed to not make it hot pink. It was a light pink that could be mistaken for white from a distance.

I had dressed nicely for today, and by myself if I say so. If Lacy knew what was going to happen today she would have prepped me for everything. That would include a vest made of tissue to white my tears. I had a simple pair of faded black jeans that were ripped a bit at the left knee along with a chain that hung from the belt holder part thingy. I had a nice green short sleeve V-neck with a watch, beanie that I 'borrowed' from Percy (I probably should return that, it's been a year) and a pair of ray bands. I still wore the dog-tags that I got from Reyna, they were my last connection to her and it was my memory of her. It was the one of the two things that I kept from her. I finally threw away all the pictures from when we dated but I kept the one picture we took before the whole mess started and we were friends.  
I knocked on the door and check my watch. Yup, I was on time. I heard footsteps running down the stairs and a voice yelling that they were coming.

"Hey Jason, you're on time," Piper greeted me, a bit out of breath from the running I guess. She wore a simple spaghetti strapped dress that reached her with some lace cut out details on the bottom. She still had the eagle feather in her hair along with a feather necklace that matched it. On top on her head was a pair of sunglasses and on her face was a smile.

"You look nice," I complimented her_. _

"Thanks, you look nice yourself," she flashed another brilliant smile.

"Shall we?" I asked her and held my arm out for her. Though she thought it was a joke and I was only being gentlemanly, (Aunt Sally drilled it into me while growing up alongside Percy), I was about to play all the moves today.

"We shall," she took my arm.

I lead her to my car and opened the passenger seat for her then closed it before headed to the driver's seat.

"So what's the plan?" She asked me as I started to pull away from her driveway.

"I was thinking we'd see a movie, then grab look around the mall. After we have the meeting that Chiron wanted us to go to, then we go to the park," I told her but not before I mentally added 'then I ask you out.'

"Cool, anyways what do you think Chiron wanted to talk to us about?" she asked. I snuck a glance at her only to see her hair flying everywhere from the high speed that the car was going.

"I don't know, but he wanted me, you and Leo to go only so," I shrugged.

"Leo, you and I," she corrected me as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Does it really matter? Anyways we're here," I found a decent parking spot then opened the door for her and offered my hand.

"Thank you, yes it does and thanks," she took my hand.

"So what movie do you want to watch anyways?" I asked her as the both of us put our sunglasses on in hopes that no one will recognize us and we headed in.

"Despicable Me 2 of course, the minions are so cute," she ogled over the yellow blobs which made the green monster start to develop deep inside of me.

After much debating on our way towards the theater we decided that I would pay for the ticked and drinks while paid for the popcorn much to her dismay. She kept complaining how it wasn't fair but then I retorted in saying that it was a 'date' and I being the male should pay.

The whole time during the movie Piper would comment about the minions and how cute they were which caused a bunch of people in the audience to give her glares or to shush us. When we finally left the mall it was time to head to the whatever meeting wanted us to go to.

"Hey I'll meet you in the car, I need to go to the washroom first okay?" I told Piper.

"Sure," I tossed her the car keys which she caught with ease.

When I started heading back to the car there was something in the store window that caught my eye. I went into the store to purchase it the finally made my way back to the car. Piper was sitting with her back against the window and I took this opportunity to open the trunk with the backup key and I hid the item I bought. Then tapped on the window to scare her, you'd think that she'd hear me open and close the trunk. Needless to say, she didn't and I scared her.

"So miss me?" I teased her.

"In your dreams," she teased back.

"But you're in my dreams," even though it was said in a teasing tone I was telling the truth.

"Well then wake up," she joked.

"Hey," I started became serious now.

"Hey," she was still joking but stopped when she noticed my attitude change. "What's up?"

"Did you have fun?"

"Of course, you know you'd make a good boyfriend," she whispered the second half.

My ears perked up, "Piper, are you serious?" I was in disbelief, it this was a dream I hope that I'd never wake up. "Hypothetically, would you go out me? Like for real?" She didn't get a chance to answer my question because we arrived and Leo tackled her into a hug before giving me one.

"BQ I mean Piper and Jason!" Leo shuddered under Piper's glare.

"Hey Leo," we both chorused.

"Jinx," she pointed a finger at me, I said the same thing only a second later. "Now you owe me a soda," she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hmph," I turned my back against her.

"Fine, fine, you don't have to, I'll let it slide... this time," she laughed. "Anyways we're Chiron?"

"He's inside, now come on. Maybe he's giving us a raise, or a car, or," Leo kept ranting about whatever the meeting was about that only involved the three of us.

"Hello Jason, Piper and Leo," Chiron greeted us. In the background I could hear Leo complain about how his name was mentioned last.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"You three should sit first," so we did. "Jason and Piper you guys don't need to fake the act anymore."

That was when my whole world came crashing down, "what do you mean?"

"Jason, you and Piper don't need to keep up the act anymore. When you first disagreed I went to talk with the big guns, as you put. They said that they were going to consider it idea of you two to stop going up but since it wasn't confirmed I didn't want to give the two of you extra hope."

"So what do I have to do with this?" Leo asked. He was so quiet (for once) I forgot about him.

"They wanted you Mr. Valdez to go take Jason's place as Piper's fake lover. They believe that this would gain more customers. On screen best friends, off screen lovers."

"Do we get a say in this?" Piper slammed her hands down on the table as she stood up. "I don't want to be known as the girl who dumps a guy then goes out with his and also my best friend."

"Be careful, it's mahogany. First of all you and Jason never 'went out' as you put it. The two of us and to have fights in public, which you never did do, mind you, care to explain that?" Piper fell silent and sat down. "Unfortunately you don't, but on the bright side they said that this act will only last 5 months for the film promoting. Then when the media asks, you just state that first of all you and Jason we fixed the problem and for sure the chemistry was only on screen. When they ask you why you were going out with Leo just say that you've always had a crush on him, it was one of those childhood friends thing. Later when you break up just say that turns out the crush was only brotherly love and the both of you remain best friends."

"If Piper's in then I'm in," Leo said. Chiron gave him a thankful smile then looked at Piper who looked at me then at Leo, then at me again before looking back at Leo.

"I guess I'm in BUT, I'm will NOT do anymore of this later, and you will make sure that none of us will either," Chiron agreed to Piper's terms.

"You will start 'going out' in one month's time and finished 'dating' by the end of summer."

I just sat there in silence.

Chiron thanked us while we left. Leo ran to his car then sped back to his workshop saying something about forgetting to clean Buford.

"So, want to finish our final fake date?" Piper asked.

"Sure," I mustered up a smile, I hope that she didn't notice that it was fake. The world must hate me, when I finally start having feelings for a girl again, fate interferes.  
We headed back to the car and I drove in silence. Piper on the other hand blasted the music and stared out the window. The silence wasn't exactly awkward or silence. It was just silence.

"So why did you agree with the terms?" I finally broke the silence.

Piper turned down the radio to answer, "Jason you want to go out with me?" Her teasing tone turned serious in the next sentence, "I don't know. I felt bad for making you do all this and we never did fight during the 'dates' now did we? Plus Leo agreed so I thought why not. Anyways we'll still be the same Jason and Piper, nothing changed since the beginning other than the fact that we went from hating each other to best friends."

'My feelings did,' I told myself. "I guess you're right. Anyways we're here."

"I call the swings," she ran out of the car in onto the swings. "Hey Jason push me."

I smiled but did want I was told. After a while of pushing I stopped. "You never answered my question, you know the hypothetical one."

She jumped off the swing and landed perfectly in the sand, "I would." What I didn't know was that she didn't mean it hypothetically. "Come on it's late, let's go."

The ride home was filled with small talk, ones that we would never really remember how we got to the topic, it started from talking about the movie to asked how come girls care about their appearance so much."

"Thanks Jason, I'll see you later, best friend," she smiled.

"You're welcome bestie," I gave another fake smile as she closed the door.

I headed back into my car and drove home. When I got back opened the trunk only to see the large minion that I bought for Piper just there. I was going to give it to her when I confessed but that didn't happen. "Come on," I told the minion and I picked him up and headed towards the music room. I was going to confess to Piper somehow, even if it wasn't directly. As stupid and crazy the idea was I was going to follow through with the plan. After all love is stupid and crazy.

**[A/N] So I wrote this is morning during one of my classes and I didn't have the word count, this chapter will be 2500 words by the end of this authors note. I didn't even mean for it to be that long. Anyways poor Jason :( Anyone have any ideas on what Jason's going to do (other than me). **

**Finally VOTE ON THE POLL! Current results, first is beating second by four, second is beating thirds by 1, thirds are tied, thirds are beating fifth by 2. **

**Sorry guys but the others chapters won't be as long as this unless if there's a song included in it. VOTE! POLL! NOW!**


	20. But Me

**But Me**

**Jason**

Two weeks, that's the last time I saw daylight. It been that long since I had human interaction. It was the amount of time when my world seemed to come crashing down again. It was the amount of time I finished writing and composing 10 songs. It was a crazy idea, stupid even. If someone doesn't figure it out then no one will ever know. It was worth a shot.

"Jason!" Lupa barged into my music studio, which has also been my home inside of my home for the past two weeks.

"Yeah?"

"You have that interview with Calypso today, remember you'll be announcing the release of your album tonight at 11," Lupa threw a bag which contained a muffin at me. "Come on, eat, Lacy is upstairs ready to clean you up."

Reluctantly I moved my lazy butt upstairs to where Lacy was tapping her foot waiting. I got the silent message of, _You are so in for it now sit! _Not wanting to anger her more I sat and prepared to what would be the most painful getting ready moment in my life.

"I don't even want you to explain, I'm pretty sure that I've figured it out, anyways what would you like today, would it be the bad boy or nice guy look?" she asked as she played with my hair.

"I don't care can't you do a mix or something?"

"You know what, I've got the perfect idea," she took the pair of scissors and started trimming my hair. I ended up having the Zac Efron straight medium hair look with bangs. "Now your outfit," Lacy tapped a pair of scissors on her chin. I ended up wearing a gray short sleeve V-neck with horizontal thin black stripes, an unbuttoned purple long sleeve button up rolled up to my elbows, black jeans with a silver chain, black vans and the dog tag necklace. "Perfect," Lacy admired her work before shoving me out of my house and towards the limo out front.

As the car started to drive Lupa gave me the rundown of what was going to happen. Calypso will be introducing me and we'll talk about a few things, then she'll bring up the topic concerning my album and I would tell her about it. I'd explain the album and list all the songs.

That would be when my plan would commence, not that Lupa would know. If she did she probably wouldn't be happy.

"Okay Jason, we're here," Lupa announced as the car stopped. I wanted to give her a snarky remark but that would mean that I would be turning into Percy. Then again that might not be go bad seeing as he ended getting the girl at the end.

I headed in through the back door carefully avoiding the fans. Normally I would stop and greet them but considering I barely slept for the past two weeks I didn't want to risk the chance of drooling on a fan for falling asleep then getting mobbed.

"Jason Grace, this way, Calypso will be introducing you in one minute," a stagehand directed me backstage and I watch from a T.V. showing what's happening on stage.

"You know him as John Green in the hit movie 'I turned 18', his latest movie in currently in post-production and he plays one of the main protagonist Mason Grave, he's a top seller worldwide with his debut album '**Your Man**' and did it again with his second album '**Heartbreak Girl**' he's now America's most eligible teenage bachelor, he ranked 4th in Delphi's the perfect boyfriend. I would keep listing this accomplishments but then we'd run out of time. Anyways without further ado please give it up for Mr. Jason Grace," Calypso introduced me.

The stagehand gave me a nod saying that it was time for me to go on stage. The crowd was crazy and it was only about 50 people but right now they seem to be as loud as any concert of mine.

"Jason," Calypso gave me a hug and I gave her a friendly peck on the cheek.

"Beautiful as always Calypso," I told her as I sat down.

"Aw shucks Jason you're making me blush," she laughed then faced her audience. "You guys see the pink on my cheeks right? It's not just my makeup." The audience laughed along with her.

"Hey I'm only telling the truth," I raised my hands in the surrendering motion.

"So Jason let's get started, there's many things that the audience wants to know. First of all let's talk about your movie career, what can you tell us about the movie without spoiling anything for us?"

"Well that's hard. Well if you guys liked the Peter Johnson franchise then hopefully we'll keep the love for Heroes of Olympus. It's set half a year about the final Peter Johnson movie where my character Mason Grave and Piper and Leo's characters Pepper MacLen and Reo Dalves comes in. There's a new threat awaiting our heroes and yeah," I trailed off.

"Well let me just say I will be one of the first people to watch the movie unless if you want to hand over some early screening tickets," Calypso rubbed her fingers together.

"Sorry, if I had them I would have already given them to you."

"It's okay, speaking about Piper and Leo what can you say about them going out?"

I know that Calypso wanted to get some reaction from me but thankfully I'm an actor, "well one thing for sure is I'm happy for them. I never knew that Leo had the guts to ask her out. It's going to be a bit weird now that I'm the third wheel."

"Ladies do you hear? Jason Grace is a single pringle who's ready to mingle." That got some cheers and wolf whistles.

"Sorry to disappoint but there is someone on my mind," I winked at her.

"Oh, spill," Calypso along with the audience leaned in.

"Well let's just say that she isn't available anymore," I gave her a sad smile.

"Jason, it's okay I'm always single," Calypso gave me a wink. "Anyways let's talk about your album."

"Well it's called Me 2 You," I explained. Behind me there was a picture of the album cover. It was me making a peace sign with the words Me on the left of the peace sign and You on the right. The words and the peace sign were the main focus while the rest of me was soften.

"Now care to explain album name and the inspiration?"

"Well the name of the album is as stated it is from me to you," I gestured to myself then towards the audience. "The songs have to go with what I've been going through out filming the movie."

"Interesting, can you tell us the names of the songs?" Calypso asked.

"Well it was supposed to release tonight at 11 but I guess this wouldn't hurt. This isn't the order but here are the songs: **'Till I Forget About You, One Thing, Payphone, It Girl, Paralyzed Everything About You, Still the One, I Want Crazy, Music Sounds Better with U, She's Not Afraid, Right Place Right Time, You Make Me Feel **and in the deluxe album there's **Inner Ninja, Loved You First **and **Yeah x3. Loved You First **was originally going to be **Life of the Party **but things I didn't like the feel of it so I changed it. Some of the songs were collaborations one with Leo and another was with Thalia."

"Now you know the deal you're not allowed to leave until you perform a song," Calypso gave me a look.

"Okay, but I'm going to need my band," I tried to get out of it.

"They're here," I turned to see them waving at me.

"Okay, okay, hand me the mic Calypso," I stuck my hand out. The crowd was chanting.

"This isn't on the album but I'll give you guys a treat, hope you like it," the last part and the whole song was dedicated to a certain someone. I cleared my throat and started to sing.

_**I wish the couple on the corner would just get a room**_

_**Seems like everyone around me is on their honeymoon**_

_**I'd love to take a pin to a heart shaped balloon**_

_**Everybody's got somebody but me**_

I started to think about Percy and Annabeth who were happily married and they were even think about starting a family. That would be until after the whole movie franchise was finished. I thought about Thalia and Luke, I think he would be proposing soon. I thought about Piper and Leo, even though they were fake they were still together.

_**Well I don't know how I landed on this movie set**_

_**It's like a casting call for 'Romeo and Juliet'**_

_**I never would have noticed if we'd ever met**_

_**But everybody's got somebody but me **_

If I never met Piper, these feelings that I buried a long time ago after Reyna's death wouldn't have surfaced again. I don't really want to blame her but at the same time I'm not so sure if I'm thankful because I'm currently feeling heartbreak all over again.

_**And I miss you**_

_**Without you I just don't fit in**_

_**I know we're through **_

_**But I'm wishing we could try it again **_

Even though we were never real, now I don't even know if it would ever happen. I wish we could try it. I don't really fit in now, everybody is all happy and couple-y since the filming is over we have free time until post production is over.

I finished the song and the crowd went wild.

"Jason are to tell us about this song?" Calypso asked.

"Well it was written for all the single people out there who are afraid of being forever alone or dying with a million cats. Just to let them know that they aren't alone," I gave her half of the explanation behind the song.

"Okay, well you have it here first a new song of Jason Grace, I'm Calypso and I hope you have a good show and good night. Also don't forget about Jason's new album out tonight at 11," Calypso closed the show and gave me one final hug.

I headed back to my limo hoping that she understood my message, not just behind the song.

**[A/N] Trivia: Can anybody find out the meaning behind Jason's album? Hint, look at the song titles.**

**Okay so I know that I made a poll so that you guys can pick what to happen with the story but right now I really want to do the whole Camp Rock scene. Are you guys okay with it or do you want me to use the poll winner? PM me, if 5 people tell me that I should stick with the poll within a week then I will.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything bolded.**

**Think of Calypso's talk show design like Ellen.**

**On My Profile: Jason's outfit and hairstyle.**


	21. Advice

**Advice**

**Jason**

I got the limo to drop me off at the intersection 5th and 42nd so that I could pick up my baby.

"I expect you to take care of her this time."

"Yes sir," I saluted him then stuck my hand out. He grumbled a bit before handing her over.

"Jason, I mean it, take care of her."

"I know, I know," this time I bolted. "I've missed you," I tackled her into a hug.

I opened the door to the driver's seat and turned the car into ignition. The sound of the engine starting just made me more excited. I might have damaged my car a while ago and when I bought it to Hephaestus' he wasn't exactly happy with the condition. In my defense the paparazzi were way too persistent. The very first thing I did with my paycheck from my very first album was to buy this car. My supernova silver McLaren MP4-12C Spider is the best thing I've ever spend a paycheck on.

I kept driving until I noticed a familiar SSC Ultimate Aero XT parked outside of a tiny café. I hoped that they wouldn't mind me interrupting them but right now I really needed some advice and for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to talk to **BeautyQueen10**.

"Hello welcome to Riptide, how many?" the worker asked me.

"Oh, no I'm here with somebody and there she is," I found who I was looking for and headed that way. "Hey is this seat free?"

"Oh hey Jason, yeah it is," she sat her cup down and gave me a hug.

"So where is he?" I asked.

"Working, last minute change to the schedule. So what can I do for you?"

"I need advice and well I saw the car parked and I yeah," I trailed off.

"Does this have anything to do with you confessing your love to Piper on your new album?"

"H-how did you know?" I asked.

"It wasn't that hard I mean if you're just going to spell it out on national television someone other than the girl that you're trying to get the message too will notice."

"Fine, what should I do? I do like her but I can't since she's 'going out' with Leo now."

"Here's an idea," she said cheerfully before she deadpanned the next bit. "Just tell her."

"It's not easy," I tried to reason with her.

"Yes it is, just go I Jason Grace really like you." At the mention of my name people started to look around and I ducked my face down.

"Is it clear yet?" I asked.

"Yup," she smirked at my discomfort.

"Whatever thanks anyways," we bid our goodbyes and I headed to my car.

"Oof," I made a weird as I bumped into someone.

"Jason?"

"Hey Perce, Annabeth is waiting for you, you know," I told him and before I could say anything else he ran off shouting a 'thanks'.

Once I reached my car, I just sat there for a bit. I didn't really do much I just thought. Was it true of what Annabeth said? Was it that obvious? I mean she did find out. What about Piper? What if she notices? What if she doesn't accept my feelings? What if this breaks up our friendship? Maybe I should talk to her, it has been two weeks.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered as my phone rang. "Hey."

"Hey Jason," her voice was cheery, more than usual with a hint of surprise, as if she was expecting me to ignore her call.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing, you haven't talked to me in two weeks, are you mad at me?"

"What? No I'm not," I was mad at myself. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well," I could pretty much see her twirling a strand of her hair. "It's just that since I agreed with Chiron's deal you seemed different. Then all of a sudden the next day no one had seen you let alone somehow contact you. I came to your house a few times but there was no answer."

Oh, oops. "Haha, sorry about that Pipes, it's just that I locked myself in my studio writing the songs for my album. Today was my first day outside and that was only because Lupa dragged me out of the studio for an interview with Calypso."

"Oh I saw that, I really liked the new song that you performed. You changed," her voice was a bit softer.

"Thanks and how so?"

"You went back to being the Jason I first met. You know the flirt," okay having human interaction must really be getting to me because she sounded jealous, I decided to tease her a bit.

"Piper McLean, if you were jealous you could of just told me so. Now, now you better not let Leo know. Fake boyfriend or not, he will get overprotective," I winked until I realized that she couldn't see me.

"Very funny, very funny. So who's the girl?"

"What?" I was taken back from her comment.

"The song that you performed on Calypso, who's it about?" 'You,' I thought.

"It's for nobody, so from what I hear somebody has a new sound coming out," I easily changed the subject.

"Shush, it was going to be a surprise. I was going to perform it during my interview tomorrow on Calypso, you're going to watch it right?" it seemed to be more of a demand.

"Of course."

"Can you believe that the Grammys is only in a month? And from what I've heard a certain blonde is a shoo in."

"And I heard that someone is performing, look Pipes I got another call and it's from Lupa so as much as I love talking to you I love having my head attached to my neck so I'll talk to you later."

"Sure as long as it's before two weeks."

"Bye," I hung up and talked to Lupa.

"You are in so much trouble Grace."

**[A/N] To guest, you were soooooooooo close, but you're missing part of it. **

**So the reason why I want to use the Camp Rock scene is because it's the easiest. I can't think of a valid reason for the two to video chat. I like the idea of them meeting for coffee but if you think about it, would you really give out information to a person you've never meet even if they are your best friend? The skype idea is okay but not my favourite. Finally with the whole them seeing the account name is possible but with the whole press jumping to conclusion and Jason is quite careful with this stuff. **


	22. For Him But It's Really Mines

**For Him but It's really Mines**

**Jason**

"What's wrong? What did I do?" The 'this time' was implied, the last time I heard Lupa this angry, was actually never. Right now I felt like a bunny and she was a wolf, her death glare upon me.

"Where are you right now?" She demanded, don't be fooled that was no question.

"At the café around 5th and 42nd, why?"

"Go home right away, don't make any stops, don't talk to anyone, don't pick up your phone, just go straight home. Make sure _nobody_sees you," she stressed the words.

"Okay," I decided to not question her seeing as I did something to piss her off.

When I had gotten home, I was sure that nobody was following me but for some reason I couldn't shake off the feeling that somebody was there watching me. I decided that if somebody was there and I kept turning my head around, I would look suspicious.

I headed in and called for Thalia only to hear my echo as the response. I decided that I might as well check online on what could potentially be the reason behind Lupa's anger but when I saw the time I realized that it would be time for Calypso to air. Being the good friend I am (though it still hurts for me to call myself that) I decided to watch and Piper's interview and listen to her new song.

_'It's now time for The Calypso Show' the intro music started to play and Calypso came out from backstage and the audience cheered. She was wearing a black top with a peter pan collar and the shoulders cut out along with a pair of jeans and some heels._

_"Hello, hello to my lovely audience, today we have a visit from the one and only Piper McLean, she will be performing to us her newest song set to release next week. So it is my pleasure to introduce Pepper MacLen herself, here is Miss. McLean," then Calypso pointed towards the stage where Piper came out in a black spiked A-line dress with a braided brown belt, a etched wings necklace, a chunky golden bracelet and a few gold and silver rings on her index finger. She was also wearing military green heels with gold designs. Her hair was swept to one side and clipped with place with a black bow with golden studs._

_"Hello Calypso," Piper smiled warmly as they two hugged each other. _

_"Welcome back to the show, it's always a pleasure to have you here," Calypso said as they sat down. "Now I'm not going to beat around the bush but there are many things that we need to ask you. First the movie, Jason Grace," that got cheers from the audience. "Came by a few days ago and told us a bit about the movie, can you give us some more details? _

_"Oh I knew this was coming, gosh, this is hard. I mean Jason basically said most of it. Um, well apart from the new characters joining the franchise, my character will also end up with a difficult choice to make. I can say for sure that the ending of this movie will leave you wanting to see the next movie which is good because they're almost done filming."_

_"Interesting, now is it true that the movie will be coming out soon? We've heard rumors that it will be out sometime in the summer which is a few months away."_

_"Yes, although we just finished filming a while ago, the movie is currently in post-production where they'll be adding all the other effects so that will take a while. I will tell you that the movie will be out August 18__th__, as a birthday present for Percy."_

_"Speaking about Percy, can you tell us anything about his married life? We want to have him back on the show with Annabeth but he's never replied."_

_"Yeah, he's still working on the movie and from what I've heard from Annabeth, he gets home around 11 at night and collapses before having to wake up the next day at 5. They were behind shooting so they've been working extra hard. Although it's not my position to talk about their relationship, I can assure you that it is strong and steady."_

_"Okay enough about them, they'll be in the hot seat when he comes on the show, now about you. You said that you have a new single that you want to perform and well, we want to hear."_

_"Ah-ha okay Calypso," Piper got up from her seat and headed towards the stage. _

_"Anytime you're ready," Calypso then turned to the audience. "Ladies and Gents we're now in for a treat."_

_"This song is called __**Heart Attack**__ and it's dedicated to a certain someone," she winked at the camera. _

_**Puttin' my defences up**__**  
**__**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**__**  
**__**If I ever did that**__**  
**__**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

Ouch I thought, that would be painful.

_**Never put my love out on the line**__**  
**__**Never said yes to the right guy**_

But she's never had a boyfriend, or at least according to Delphi!_**  
**_

_**Never had trouble getting what I want**__**  
**__**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**_

I wonder what she's talking about, she's perfect._**  
**__**When I don't care**__**  
**__**I can play 'em like a Ken doll**__**  
**__**Won't wash my hair**__**  
**__**Then make 'em bounce like a basketball**_

They always bounce, and it's so shiny and glossy

._**But you make me wanna act like a girl**__**  
**__**Paint my nails and wear high heels**_

Come to think about it isn't she wearing heels right now?_**  
**__**Yea you, make me so nervous**__**  
**__**That I just can't hold your hand**_

I haven't seen her and Leo hold hands yet, it must be for him, wow he's lucky. I guess she really did fall for him.

_**You make me glow, but I cover up**__**  
**__**Won't let it show, so I'm**__**  
**__**Puttin' my defences up**__**  
**__**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**__**  
**__**If I ever did that**__**  
**__**I think I'd have a heart attack **__**Never break a sweat for the other guys**__**  
**__**When you come around, I get paralyzed**_

She's never frozen in front of him, the only time she has was when the three of us ended up being in the same place, that was quite a funny moment. _**  
**_

_**And everytime I try to be myself**__**  
**__**It comes out wrong like a cry for help**__**  
**__**It's just not fair**__**  
**__**Pain's more trouble than love is worth**_

That's not true, if something is worth it, then you should fight for it.

_**I gasp for air**__**  
**__**It feels so good, but you know it hurts**__**The feelings got lost in my lungs**__**  
**__**They're burning, I'd rather be numb**__**  
**__**And there's no one else to blame**__**  
**__**So scared I take off and I run**__**  
**__**I'm flying too close to the sun**__**  
**__**And I burst into flames**__**  
**_

_When Piper finished the audience gave her a standing applause and cheered. It's kind of sad to say but I'm jealous of Leo for getting a song like that._

_"Now Piper, that was a beautiful song, Leo must be a lucky guy," Calypso was trying to get Piper to spill about her relationship. _

_"Well this song isn't for Leo," that made Calypso and me go wide eyed. "No, not like that. It's for all the people with a one sided love especially if they have been friend zoned."_

_"Now I wish we had more time but that's all the time we have today. Now y'all ain't going home without something. Today y'all be getting a copy of Piper's latest album __**1432**__ but before you do, Piper you have you tell us the story behind it."_

_"Well the title is quite weird but it does contain a special message dedicated to all my fans, so if you can figure it out then congrats. This album's songs are either about love, one-sided or not and it's unfortunate downfall along with a few others about myself, it includes: __**Want U Back, Heart Attack, You Da One, Jet Lag **__which I collaborated with Nico, __**Always Be Together, Shut Up and Dance, Ordinary Girl and finally No Air **__which was also a collaboration this time with Percy."_

_"Okay so we are now officially out of time, so until next time Piper. Also y'all don't forget to vote for her for this year's Grammys hosted Mr. Valdez."_

When I finished watching the show I kept thinking about the song that Piper sang. Not that I was jealous which I was but the song didn't seem like it was for Leo. I didn't have any more time to think about it because just then Lupa stormed into my house, furious.

**[A/N] Can anybody figure out Piper's message? One person almost got Jason's and well this is part two of the trivia. **

**So on my profile is Piper's dress, shoes and necklace and also Calypso's top.**

**Happy special occasion(s)! I want to say what today is but then I'd be giving the answer away to the trivia for 'Temporary' so if you know what's so important about today go over to the story and let me know :D**

**Also I don't own the songs bolded.**


	23. Caught Red-Handed

**Caught Red-Handed**

**Jason**

"You idiot!" Lupa shouted as she slammed the door open.

"Once again, I'm good thank you for your concern, how are you Lupa?" I tried to change whatever the subject was.

"To Pipes I'm sorry, I love you? Really Jason? Really?" Lupa sounded delirious, I don't really blame her.

"Actually it's I like you and it's spelt s-r-y no o and r," I pointed out.

"Look, I'm doing this for your own good. The higher ups found out. They want you to stay away from Piper until after the movie releases. They will replace you, find someone else to play Mason. Look what I'm saying is that just be careful. You're going to stay in London for a while, promoting your album."

"Lupa you can't do that, you can't just ship me off almost half-way across the world!" I exclaimed. I heard my voice and heard how much I sounded like a brat.

"Jason, it's for you own good. Look you have your villa there and you'll be staying there. The fans there won't bug you about your relationship with Piper."

"Lupa what about the Grammys?" I hoped that, that would get me out of going.

"Those are in a month, you'll be back before that. Hurry up and pack, we'll be leaving Friday."

"Wait we?"

"You didn't think I'd let you go alone now did you? Now, go pack."

"I'll pack later," I started to walk to the study."

"Nope, we're leaving Friday as in this Friday as in tomorrow," Lupa gave me a glare which I've dubbed the wolf glare.

"Fine but I need to call Piper I promised her that much and I need to tell Leo where I'm going," I changed my course to my room instead.

"Fine," but at that point I was already closed the door.

With a big sigh, I flopped onto my head and dialed Piper's number into my phone waiting for her to pick up.

"Hey Jace, what's up?"

"Nothing much but I kept my promise to you."

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your tone. Something happened."

"You know, you should probably quite your acting and singing career and just go into the psychic business."

"Grace," she said in a warning tone.

"Okay," I ran my fingers through my hair, a nervous habit I picked up from Percy. "I'm going to be in London until the Grammies and I don't want you to cry over my disappearance."

"Well I'm sorry that I'll ruin your vacation with my grief," she laughed at her own joke.

"So you won't miss me, I am wounded McLean. Wounded."

"Oh no, I am so sorry, Jason please accept my apology," she said with a monotone voice. "Look I'll talk to you when you get back okay? My break is over."

"Okay bye," I threw my phone onto my bed and headed over to my laptop to chat with Leo, knowing him he probably took his phone apart again to upgrade it.

**Sparky01: VALDEZ!**

**TheSupremeCommanderofAwesomeness: GRACEY BOY! :D**

**Sparky01: Don't call me that and did you take your phone apart again?**

**TheSupremeCommanderofAwesomeness: Maybe… So what's up?**

**Sparky01: Nothing much, I'm just letting you know that I'll be in London for a while, do you want anything?**

**TheSupremeCommanderofAwesomeness: A hot British chica pour favor**

**Sparky01: You do know you're still 'going out' with Piper**

**TheSupremeCommanderofAwesomeness: You and I both know that you're the one who likes her, now about that British chica**

**Sparky01: I'll get you a keychain**

**TheSupremeCommanderofAwesomeness: British Chica**

**Sparky01: No**

**TheSupremeCommanderofAwesomeness: Gracey boy, if you want to keep that McLaren MP4-12C Spider of yours in top shape then you'll get me a British Chica**

**Sparky01: … Fine**

**TheSupremeCommanderofAwesomeness: See, it always ends like this, so next time we do this how about we just skip to the part where I get the chica that I want **

**Sparky01: Shut it Valdez**

**TheSupremeCommanderofAwesomeness: Fine then, bye **

I finished my normal conversation with Leo started packing for my _lovely _trip. Don't get me wrong, I love London but what I don't like packing and time zones but I guess that's part of the deal when travelling worldwide.

ϟ

"Okay Leo, I get it. I'll bring you a chica back okay. You know if you don't let go of me I'll miss my flight," I tried to pry of my best friend and trying to stop a scene.

"Get an accent when you come back." Was the last thing I heard before I boarded my flight.

I have to say that the only good thing about flying was that I had first class tickets. I quickly found my seat and stuffed my carry on in the compartment and took my seat. Just as I propped my feet up someone tapped my shoulder.

"Excuse me," she said. British I noted. "I believe that you're in my seat, see seat 221."

"Um no, it's my seat. See," I showed her my ticket. "221B you're seat 221C."

"Oh my mistake, sorry about that, I apologize for my inconvenience."

"That's alright," I plugged in my headphones and started to play my music.

_**Long live the reckless and the brave**_

_**I don't think I want to be saved**_

_**My song has not been sung**_

_**So long live us**_

ϟ

"Jason, come on. The flight has landed let's go," Lupa shook me awake and I quickly grabbed my carry on and rushed off the plane to pick up my luggage.

I stood there waiting for my luggage to drop, it wouldn't be that hard to notice. My train of thought was once again interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey you forgot your phone," the girl who sat beside me on the plane handed me my phone.

I placed my hands to my pocket to check if it was mine. "Oh thanks, I didn't even realize it."

"Nice to meet'cha Jason Grace," she stuck her hand out.

"It's not polite to not tell one your name," I gave her stuck out hand a look.

"Name's Gwendolyn, prefer Gwen better," she once again stuck her hand out.

"Well you already know my name," I smirked and shook her hand.

"Jas- Miss Gwendolyn I see you two have been acquainted," Lupa came towards us with her luggage.

"You know her?" I pointed to Gwen who was playing on her phone.

"Yes. Miss Gwendolyn is the future heir to Fifth Cohort," Lupa explained. "Fifth Cohort is a very important business in the U.K."

"What did you mean by we've been acquainted? Was I suppose to meet her later?"

"Yes, during our stay here we will be with Fifth Cohort most of the time. For lodging, eating and everything else."

"So basically I'm going to be seeing a lot of her for the next month?"

"Stuck to the hip," Gwen said not looking up from her phone.

"And after she'll be coming with us back to America as they will be expanding overseas. They already have a few companies in Europe and Asia. I believe Miss. Gwendolyn was just there seeing the future location."

"Hate to interrupt you but limo's here," Gwen took her luggage and headed out. I quickly found my luggage and followed her and Lupa. Boy this was going to be a long month.

**[A/N] Congrats to those who've found out the message behind Piper's album but I'm not going to tell you guys what it is just yet, so keep on guessing.**

**Okay time to clear some things up. A lot of you guys have been wondering why Jason is being such an idiot, it's because Percy is acting as an older brother and we all know that Percy is as dumb as a sack of rocks when it comes to love. Actually I believe the sack of rocks is smarter.**

**Okay next chapter will be the Grammies! Is it Grammies or Grammys?**

**Also I don't own the song in bold.**


	24. Lights, Camera, Showtime

**Lights, Camera, Showtime**

**Jason**

"Mr. Grace, Mr. Grace, may I please have a word with you?" one of the reporters stopped me before I could step on to the red carpet. I looked over to my date who gave me an exasperated sigh but agreed either way.

"Of course," I flashed a smile.

"Kayla from Delphi, can I first say that it is an honor to meet you and your lovely date. Second I was wondering if you and Miss. Gwendolyn are official?" The cameraman behind Kayla panned towards us.

"Oh no, we're just friends," I kept it short and sweet.

"Okay then," she scribbled some things onto her notepad. "How did the two of you meet."

"Well when I was on my way to London, I bumped into Gwen on the airplane. She mistook my seat as hers and that's how we started to speak. Then when leaving she handed me my phone which I dropped and that was when Lupa said that she will be showing us around during my duration in London."

"How was your trip to London?"

"It was amazing, the fans were incredible and I loved their accents," I added a wink to the camera.

"Thanks you very much, now Miss. Gwendolyn can I ask about your dress?" Kayla handed Gwen the microphone.

"It is a black sleeveless dress that stops mid-thigh with a black hi-lo sheer. I paired it with a few bracelets, two rings and a shark-tooth necklace. For shoes I'm wearing simple black strappy heels," Gwen flashed a fake looking smile. I could tell that she's annoyed so I decided to end the interview.

"Kayla I'd love to chat with you longer but if we don't leave now we'll be late for the Grammys," I gave her an apologetic smile and we headed down the red carpet.

"I'm sorry for keeping you this long, Miss. McLean, Mr. Valdez, may I have a word with you please," Kayla ran off and I look back to see a quick glimpse of Piper's purple and pink ombre dress along with a simple necklace and Leo's pink dress shirt.

"You know," Gwen's talking got my attention. "They'll think even more things are going on between you and Piper if you keep looking at her like that."

"What are you talking about?" I tried to not move my lips as much since the cameras were flashing, capturing every second.

"Look I'm not stupid, I can tell that you have an unacquired love for her," Gwen said as we finally made it to the end of the carpet.

"Whatever, let's just find our seats," I said.

ϟ

Gwen and I were seated beside Percy and Annabeth. While Frank, Hazel and Piper were a few rows behind us. Annabeth currently headed backstage to get ready to present and Leo appeared back onstage. I've already won one award and now it's time for Leo to introduce Annabeth to present.

"Next to present the award for Best Pop single, you know her by her platinum selling song '**Wings**', she portrays the famous Anastasia Days of CHB but now she's better known as the new Mrs. Jackson. Give it up for the one and only and might I add beautiful, Percy please don't kill me," Leo begged and the audience laughed while the cameraman zoomed in on Percy's mock glare. "Here she is, Annabeth Jackson. We're also bringing back Best Female Pop Performance and the award goes to you Annabeth for **Wings**," Leo handed Annabeth her award while the background played part of Annabeth's song.

Annabeth came out and she looked beautiful in her strapless lavender and baby blue ombre dress with a crystal inbedded belt. She wore her hair down but I could still see Percy's anniversary and birthday present which was a gold butterfly necklace with diamond eyes, a pair of diamond earrings, gold and silver bracelets and I could see her wedding and engagement rings. Looking around I saw a bunch of jaws' drop and Percy giving a dazzling smile while getting one in return.

"Thank you. First of all can I say thanks for this award and well I don't have a speech but I would like to thank everybody who helped with this song. That includes my co-writers, my composers, my video directors, the crew, everyone thank you very much. Anyway enough about me I'm here to present the award for Record of the Year and here are your nominees," Annabeth started to read of the sheet. "And the winner is," Annabeth paused for dramatic effect. "Congratulations Percy Jackson for his song **Be Your Everything**," Annabeth beamed.

"Wow he's a lucky guy," Percy whispered under his breath.

"Dude," I told him. "You do know that, that lucky guy is you, right?"

"Y-ye- What!" Percy stood up quickly and the camera capture everything.

"Congrats man, now go greet your wife up there and say something," I gave him a pat on the back and pushed him.

"Are all American's like this?" Gwen asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Never mind, I found my answer," Gwen stood up to applaud Percy and I sat there wondering what she meant. Maybe I've been spending too much time with Percy.

"First I need to do this," Percy grabbed Annabeth by the triceps and pulled her into a huge kiss which got cheers and wolf whistles from the crowd. I think I also heard a few cries from the audience out of happiness or jealously I couldn't differentiate. Percy then started to thank everybody who helped on the song. "Finally I would like to thank my lovely wife Annabeth as she is the reason and inspiration behind the songs."

"Alright love birds, as much as I and your fandom would love for you two to continue but I have a show to finish so please wait until the after party or even better when you guys are home," Leo walked up to shove the couple off stage and getting a few laughs at the same time. "Now that that's done please welcome up Miss. Piper McLean as she closes off our show." Leo headed off stage as the lights dimmed. Then some familiar music started to play.

**[A/N] So links to Gwen's outfit, Piper's dress, Annabeth's dress and necklace are on my profile. **


	25. It Can't Be

**It Can't Be**

**Jason**

As soon as I heard the music I stood up which caused some weird looks from the people around me. Piper was coming out but instead of her pink and purple ombre dress with her heels and her hair some fancy do she came out no makeup or at least very little, her hair down. She exchanged her heels for sneakers and her dress for an orange t-shirt, her snowboarding jacket and a simple pair of jeans.

"I'll be right back," I told Gwen hopping that she wouldn't be asking any questions.

"You know they'll get suspicious," She warned me.

"Gwen," I pleaded.

"Alright, I'll cover for you but you better hurry, Lupa's coming this way," she shoved me and I headed backstage.

I walked around in hopes to find a certain hyperactive host best friend of mines, and find I did. "Leo I need a mic," I told him.

"Why? Piper's performing, please we don't need another Kayne and Swift moment, though we aren't at the VMA's and she's not accepting something so back to my first question. Why?" He asked.

"Look," I lowered my voice. "I wrote that song with Piper, but I wrote it by chat and under sparky so she doesn't know that it's me who wrote it but the song is supposed to be a duet," I explained. On stage I could hear Piper addressing the crowd.

"I would like to thank everyone for letting me close off the show," she shouted. "Second this is a new song that I wrote with a friend and now you know who I am. This song is called **This is Me**," she waited for the intro to play again before she started singing.

_**I've always been the kind of girl**_

_**That hid my face**_

_**So afraid to tell the world**_

_**What I've got to say**_

"Leo," I pleaded him. "I need to tell her."

"Jason you can't," Leo said. "You're already in so much trouble, are you asking to get kick out of the movie deal," Leo tried to reason with me which was weird since I was usually the responsible one.

"Then what do you want me to do," I played with my hair, something Lacy would kill me for doing.

"I don't know you're the smart one," and the original Leo is back ladies and gents.

"Why don't you go on for me, like what you did at my concert in New York, just go on stage and sing," I had an 'eureka' moment.

"Only problem is that I don't know the words," he crossed his arms.

"It's quite simple," then I started to tell him the lyrics and before I knew it, it was time for the duet part.

_**This is real**_

_**This is me**_

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be**_

_**Gonna let the let the light shine on me**_

_**Now I've found who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_

_**This is me**_

Then when the drums started their little solo I turned the fog machine on and did something funky with the lights for Leo's intro.

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head**_

_**The reason why I'm singing**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you**_

_**You're the missing piece I need**_

_**The song inside of me **_

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you**_

Then Piper started to harmonize with him and the crowd started to go wild. I wonder how it would have been if I was there instead of Leo but that what's done is done.

I greeted a few people before going back to my seat to enjoy the rest of the performance. "Did Lupa ask anything?" I asked Gwen.

"Nope, she was pulled away by a few people so far so good now just enjoy the crush of your life perform with your best friend because you couldn't," she said not taking her eyes off the performance.

"H-how," I wanted to know how she knew.

She took her eyes off the performance and smirked at me, "It's a British thing, now don't we have an after party to attend to?"

ϟ

It's around 2:30 and I had just got home from returning Gwen to her hotel. I barely made it to my bed before I collapsed into a deep slumber. I don't know why but my subconscious kept making me thing about the conversation I've had with Piper, there was something important about them but I don't know what and I couldn't recover the past conversations anyways. Maybe it was the all the drinks messing with my brain.

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door, it was probably Thalia so I shouted for them to come in. Turns out my visitor wasn't my blue eyed black haired sister instead it was Leo.

"What do you want," I grumbled with a pillow over my face so I don't know if he understood me or not.

"I need help," he said with so much seriousness it woke me up.

"What's up?" I asked.

"So you know how the whole me going out with Piper thingy," I nodded. "Well after your genius idea from yesterday they liked it," I gulped at this. "They want another song," I let out a sigh of relief.

"What's the problem then?" I asked.

"First I can't write a song at all so I need you to help me with that and we need to go it somehow so that she doesn't know that you're doing the work. Second we need it by the Juno's next month, we're going to Canada baby!" Leo shouted the last part. Leo's been in love with Canada ever since he discovered that they had loonies instead of dollar bills and different colour bills.

"What else," I noticed the look from his eyes.

"Well I want you to end up singing the song with Piper, not me." I look to see if he was serious and he was.

"Do you want me kicked out of the deal? I mean did you remember anything of last night's performance?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"Look, Piper likes you back, she deserves to know that you were the one behind the song, that's why you're going to write this one with her too.

"So how's this going to work," I gave into his demand.

"I knew you'd see things my way," Leo patted me on the back and we started to work on that song.


	26. Rapping My Soul Out

**Rapping My Soul Out**

**Jason**

Leo and I ended up finished the song the only problem is that because it had to seem like it was for Leo the male part was a rap, and I can't rap. Leo's currently drilling it into my on how to rap and it's hard. The original song the rap was completely different but Leo thought it would be better if we changed it so that I could apologize to Piper through it.

"Okay, try it again," he played the music.

"How was that?" I asked.

"Perfect. Now that we've got the song figured out, we just need to find a way to get you on stage without the others potentially ripping you off stage on national television."

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"Look," Leo tossed me a bottle of water. "It won't be that hard, plus you made it to the stage at the Grammys," he shrugged it off. "Anyways I've got to go record the song with Piper so I'll catch you later?"

"Yeah," we fist bumped and he left.

With a big sigh I slumped down against the mirror wall in my studio and practiced the rap again. The whole time I kept thinking about all different possibilities. I would have sat there the whole day if my phone didn't ring.

"'ello?" I said.

"Hey it's Gwen."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Look about your whole getting Piper through national television-"

"Wait how do you know about that."

"I had a feeling, anyways I just wanted to tell you that I'm gunning for you tiger," I could hear her smirk.

"Well, want to help me practice?" I asked.

"M-me? I can't sing."

"It doesn't matter, come on, it'll be fun. Plus I can't get Thalia to do it with me, she'll never let me live it down."

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll be your best friend?" I offered.

"How about when you do get the girl you thank me, you're taking me to the Juno's and I'll think of the rest later."

"Fine."

"I'll be over in five."

What was I getting myself into? Gwen did keep her world and exactly five minutes later she appeared by my door and we began to practice. That girl was lying, she's an amazing singer. If she wasn't the heir for Fifth Cohort she could totally make a living off singing.

"You know what?" she asked. "I think if you should rap this part like this," she showed me.

"I like that," I told her. We spent the rest of the day fine tuning the song for the Juno's.

ϟ

My flight had finally landed and I'm enjoying the Canadian weather. It was a lot nicer than New York's, it's nice and a bit weird not seeing skyscrapers everywhere.

"We ready?" Leo came and slung his arm over my shoulders. "Juno's here we come," Leo shouted to nowhere but got the attention of many fans.

"Oh. My. God. It's Jason and Leo," one shouted.

"Ekkkkk!" another one screamed.

"Ladies, ladies," Leo tried to calm the crowd. "There's plenty of Leo to go around but we are in an airport so if you want to see us wait at the Juno's."

Soon the security guards escorted us out and we headed to our hotel to change for the Juno's.

I ended up wearing a brown vest and pants with a white dress shirt, no tie. Leo on the other hand opted for the classic James Bond look, he claims that it makes him feel good, whatever that means.

"Ready to pick our dates up?" Leo asked and I nodded. We headed next door to where Piper and Gwen where.

"Hey guys," Gwen greeted us as Leo drooled over her. Gwen had her hair down in curls while wearing a golden backless floor length dress that also had a slit that went mid-thigh. As Leo gawked at my date I gawked at his, Piper was in this short floral dress, the top part was mainly white with mostly blue flowers while the bottom was more like a bouquet of flowers with a v back. Simply put she looked beautiful.

"Ready?" Piper asked.

"Yup," we all answered.

ϟ

I was backstage with Leo, Gwen and Piper. It was almost Leo and Piper's turn. According to Leo it was going to start off with Piper singing then I come in through the mist. Leo said that he pulled some strings so that they wouldn't say his name instead it's was going to be Sparky01.

"Please welcome Miss. Piper McLean and Sparky who will be performing their newest song. If you loved **This is Me **then you'll love this song. Here they are performing **Me and You**."

Piper headed out and the applause died down just as she began to sing_**  
You're spinnin' round and round and round in my head,  
Did you really mean the words that you said,  
This is it, I gotta know,  
Should I stay or should I go,  
Show me the truth,  
Is it gonna be me and you,  
Is it gonna be me and you,  
Is it gonna be me and you,**_

It was too late to back out and I know she'd probably hate me but I had to let her know. So I went. I walked out on national television rapping to her.

_**I know you gone be mad,  
Feelings that you thought you had,  
Weren't the returned,  
I thought so too, I was so concerned, **_

_**Thought you didn't feel the same**_

_**That I really lame  
I'm just a shy kid,  
Camouflaged before your eyes,  
I should have told you,  
But I never had the courage,  
And I thought you really wouldn't understand**_

I could hear the shock in her voice, hopefully the audience didn't notice_**  
Ohhhhh**_

I continued to rap after her 'Ohhhh'

_**And now I'm up here just to let my feelings surface,  
Apologizin' for disguisin' who I am**_

Piper continued to sing, tears forming in her eyes._**  
Tell me, am I who you thought you were,  
Or who I wanted you to be,  
Did you do it all for him,  
Or were you only playing me**_

_**I did it for you!**_

I shouted, I grabbed her hand causing her to look at me_**  
But I couldn't see it through,  
**_

She shook out of my gasp and turned to sign the chorus._**  
You're spinnin' round and round and round in my head  
Did you really mean the words that you said  
This is it, I gotta know,  
Should I stay or should I go,  
Show me the truth,  
Is it gonna be me and you,  
Is it gonna be me and you,  
Is it gonna be me and you,**_

I kept trying to get her to look at me as I rapped._**  
You're all I ever wanted,  
But I got caught in the shadow in the background,  
But I'm back now,  
The big guys wanted all this and that,  
They thought that you and me it didn't really match.  
I got you on and he got you off,  
They pushed me around, I was too soft,  
Give me your hand and I'll take off my mask,  
Give me a chance, that's all I ask**_

This time she faced me as she sang, although she was singing I was pretty sure she was trying to stop herself from screaming at me._**  
What you expectin' me to do?  
First you were him,  
And now you're you**_

Since she was looking at me I took the chance to grab her hand.

_**Now it's just me!  
And you got me on my knees,  
**_I ended up going on one knee, as if I was proposing.

Piper turned around and I got up. She sang the chorus again along with the final verse finishing it off with the chorus. _**  
You're spinnin' round and round and round in my head (head),  
Did you really mean the words that you said (said),  
This is it, I gotta know,  
Should I stay or should I go,  
Show me the truth,  
Is it gonna be me and you,  
Is it gonna be me and you,  
Is it gonna be me and you,  
Is it gonna be me and you**_

_**Why do I feel so deceived?**_

I didn't blame her there._**  
Guess I believe what I wanted to believe,  
It's perfect in my dreams,  
But nothing's really white,  
It seems**_

You're spinnin' round and round and round in my head (head),  
Did you really mean the words that you said (said),  
This is it, I gotta know,  
Should I stay or should I go,  
Show me the truth,  
Is it gonna be me and you,  
Is it gonna be me and you,  
Is it gonna be me and you,  
Is it gonna be me and you

_****_We finished the song and the audience cheered. As we headed backstage Piper ran off in front of me. I tried to catch up to her but when I lost her I headed to where Leo was.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Piper slapped me," he said clutching his cheek. "She knew that I knew and she ran off."

"I'm going after her, where did she run off to?" I asked.

"Don't bother, Gwen went after her, saying that it's some girl thing plus you've got bigger trouble," Leo pointed behind me.

Behind me I saw the big guys.

**[A/N] I did change the rap in Me and You to fit the story line.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own This is Me and Me and You.**

**Links to Piper and Gwen's dress are on my profile. **


End file.
